Yo Pecador
by Hayashibara Noriko
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento casi divino...pero no lo es cuando es pecado amar
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo con una de mis no tan buenas historias, esta vez el fict va para mi-chan (fan del Gamatsu)

_**Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo con una de mis no tan buenas historias de amor casi imposible, esta vez el fict va para mi-chan (fan #1 del Gamatsu).**_

_**Aclaro que los personajes del fict son de Kishimoto-sensei y no míos, pero la historia se me ocurrió a mi solita**_

**YO PECADOR**

¿Cuántas veces había ido a la iglesia ese mes?...mas de cuatro, eso era seguro, siempre se era lo mismo, se sentaba en una de las bancas a escuchar el sermón, eso claro si entendemos por "escuchar el sermón" como "quedarse dormida con los ojos abiertos mientras el cura habla", solo había una excepción para este caso y era cuando el reverendo Sabaku no Gaara subía al altar para celebrar la misa, hoy no era diferente, estaba sentada en la fila derecha, en un extremo de la banca, observando fijamente el altar, siguiendo con la mirada al reverendo, su corazón latía rápidamente y se encontraba muy nerviosa, casi tanto como el día en que lo conoció

**Flash Back**

Ella se encontraba en frente del despacho sacerdotal, aun no tocaba el timbre, de hecho solo estaba ahí parada mirando el letrero donde ponía el nombre de la iglesia, suspiro profundamente y finalmente se decidió a llamar a la puerta, al tocar la recibió un hombre alto de cabellos rojos desordenados, ojos azul aguamarina, pálido y con expresión seria en su rostro-¿necesita algo?-cuestiono el hombre, la chica se sintió intimidada-Ha…hai, soy Ma…Matsuri, me envían las hermanas para…-trato de responder la chica, mas fue interrumpida por aquel hombre-Si ya se, bien pasa-dijo este mientras le habría paso a la joven, ella entro con timidez al lugar-Soy el reverendo Sabaku no Gaara- se presento el pelirrojo con calma-sigue a mi oficina y toma asiento-dijo este mientras abría la puerta de una oficinita sencilla con un escritorio, un computador, varios papeles, tres sillas (la de el reverendo y otras dos al otro lado del escritorio) y muy poca iluminación, la chica tomo asiento-Matsuri…según los papeles que me enviaron, estás aquí por intento de suicidio ¿correcto?-ella asintió apenada.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

"...Lectura del santo evangelio según San Mateo…

Por la señal de la santa cruz..."

La voz del joven reverendo la despertó de su transe momentáneo, el comenzó la lectura del evangelio, su voz era grave, pausada, su entonación perfecta y el movimiento de sus labios sumamente tentador, ella sabia que estaba mal ver a un sacerdote así, pero no lo podía evitar, de hecho jamás había podido hacerlo, por mas que lo intentara le era imposible, y es que a su lado se sentía feliz, segura y principalmente escuchada, porque el era el único que se había sentado a hablar con ella aunque fuera por obligación, el único que se había "interesado" por su historia, la historia de como mataron a sus padres frente a sus ojos, de como había caído en el alcoholismo, de cuando comenzó a sufrir de depresión, del rechazo de su familia, y finalmente del porque había definido dejar de vivir, dejo escapar un suspiro, realmente le agradaba recordar todo eso, pues le traía a colación recuerdos de sus múltiples charlas con el joven religioso.

**Flash Back**

Era un día soleado, cielo despejado y una brisa agradable soplaba asiendo que las copas de los árboles del jardín de la casa cural se mecieran con delicadeza, en aquel jardín se encontraban Matsuri y el reverendo Gaara sentados en una banca debajo de un enorme árbol, ella acababa de contar como había terminado por caer en el alcoholismo, estaba lista para ser condenada al infierno por todas las cosas que termino por contar, pues no solo bebía, sino que también robaba para comprar mas alcohol, mas lo que escucho no fue un regaño, mas bien fue un simple comentario-Comprendo, es decir, este mundo esta podrido hasta su núcleo, lo mas normal es tratar de huir de la realidad, aunque lo que hiciste si estuvo algo mal, pero no te culpo-le miro asombrada, el tenia la vista fija al frente, totalmente serio y distante, pero al mismo tiempo tan cercano-Arigatou-dijo la castaña con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, eso era todo lo que ella quería, alguien que la escuchara mas no le reprochara, solo le escuchara y le reprendiera con cariño, aunque el tono del religioso no era exactamente "cariñoso" ella se sentía bien, sentía que por primera vez en varios años valía la pena levantarse en la mañana...e ir junto a el.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La misa continuaba, de nuevo se había distraído demasiado, el reverendo dio una señal y todos se levantaron y comenzaron a recitar la oración en coro

"Yo confieso ante Dios todo poderoso

Y ante vosotros hermanos

Que he pecado mucho de Pensamiento..."

"Pecar de pensamiento", Dios sabia que era cierto, siempre pecaba pensando en aquel hombre

"...Palabra, obra y omisión

Por mi culpa, por mi culpa por mi gran culpa..."

Los tres golpes en el pecho característicos de esa oración resonaron solo para ella, por sus culpas lo había conocido, y ahora pecaba mas al pensar en él de esa manera

"Por eso ruego a Santa Maria siempre virgen,

A los Ángeles y a los santos

Y a vosotros hermanos que intercedáis por mi ante Dios nuestro Señor"

Realmente necesitaría que alguien intercediera por ella ante Dios, cada vez que analizaba su pasado y su presente se daba cuenta de cuanto pecaba, de cuanto obraba mal, de cuantos mandamientos había quebrantado, y lo peor de todo, que no se arrepentía de hacerlo, bajo la vista al suelo y se sentó, "Si no voy al infierno creo que pasare un buen tiempo en el purgatorio" pensaba mientras continuaba el sermón.

La celebración termino finalmente, el pelirrojo se retiro, la iglesia se empezó a vaciar rápidamente, solo quedaban además de ella los sacerdotes y unas pocas personas que iban a confesarse; decidió no irse de inmediato, cerro los ojos y comenzó a orar en silencio

"Dios mió, soy yo Matsuri

De nuevo estoy aquí "arrepintiéndome" de mis culpas,

Mas con sinceridad no creo dejar de pecar como lo hago

En mi camino me colocaste más de un reto

Y a una persona que me ayudo a superarlos

Con su frialdad me dio calor, con su cara seria me saco sonrisas

Y con su distante expresión se acerco a mí

Entonces dime Dios, ¿por que lo llamaste para esa vocación?

¿Por que lo pusiste a el en mi camino?

O mejor ¿por que me dejaste enamorarme de el?

Te pido con todas las fuerzas de mi alma me permitas dejar de pecar

De pecar amándole

Te pido que alejes de mi mente su imagen,

Que ya deje de sentir sus contadas carisias en mi frente

Que ya por favor lo saque de mi alma y corazón

Amen."

Se persigno y se dispuso a irse, mas vio el confesionario abierto, se mordió el labio inferior, por un lado se quería quitar el peso que llevaba en sus hombros, necesitaba hablar con alguien, mas la única persona que la escuchaba además de Dios era él, y en ese momento no podía contar con esa ayuda, el problema era que tenia miedo de confesarse, no sabia como reaccionaria el hombre que estuviera confesando y realmente no quería escuchar que se iría al infierno, al final pudo mas la culpa, entro rápido al primer confesionario que tubo a mano- Absuélvame padre, que he pecado-dijo rápidamente con la cabeza inclinada, no se sentía capaz de mirar a los ojos a quien fuera la persona con quien hablaba-Continua-dijo la voz del hombre que la escuchaba en ese momento-Padre confieso que en mi pasado he cometido varios errores, maltrate mi cuerpo, me humille por licor he incluso atente contra mi vida, mas creo que eso no se compara con el pecado que cometo ahora...-dudo un momento-...Tengo pensamientos lascivos con un hombre casado, no casado con una mujer, sino casado con la iglesia, se que esta mal pero...el fue el único que me escucho sin regañarme, el único que se molesto en sentarse a charlar con una inútil, fracasada y buena para como yo...-iba a continuar, mas la voz del hombre al que le confesaba sus pecados la interrumpió-¡No vuelvas a decir que eres una inútil fracasada o buena para nada Matsuri!-ella abrió los ojos de sobremanera, reconocía esa voz- ¿Re...Reverendo Gaara?-dijo con voz queda-¿Matsuri?-respondió este, la chica no sabia que hacer-Gomenasai, gomenasai-se disculpo mientras serraba los ojos para llorar tranquilamente, de pronto sintió que unos labios limpiaban sus lagrimas mientras una mano acariciaba su cabeza, abrió los ojos, él estaba ahí con ella, se sonrojo fuertemente, el aparto sus labios-Reverendo Gaara…-el la interrumpió-solo…Gaara, desde ahora para ti soy solo Gaara-se acerco para besarla en los labios, mas ella lo detuvo-Tranquila, que aquí el pecador soy yo-finalmente sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso, las carisias surgieron, ella se sonrojo aun mas, en especial cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo deslizarse bajo su falda…

**FIN…?**

_**Bueno, este es el final de "Yo Pecador"…pero, debido a la chantajista de Hayashibara Midori y a su maligno cómplice Kouyi (¬¬ me vengare) me veo forzada a escribirle un lemon adicionalmente T.T…pero advierto a todo el que lea (En especial al par de miserables chantajistas) Que yo **__**¡¡NO ESCRIBO LEMON, ESTE ES EL PRIMERO!! **__**Y de seguro el ultimo que escribiré de aquí a un buen tiempo………si quieren saber con que me chantajearon se los diré, verán el pacto fue el siguiente, yo hago el Lemon de "Yo Pecador" y Midori me pasa 20 paginas de adelanto de su fict "Entre La Hoja Del Amor Y La Confusión"…así que ¡No dejare que me gane! ¡Recibiré esa actualización!**_


	2. Chapter 2

YO PECADOR

**YO PECADOR**

**2ª Parte**

…Finalmente sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso, las carisias surgieron, ella se sonrojo aun mas, en especial cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo deslizarse bajo su falda para comenzar a acariciarle los muslos, ella se aferro a los hombros de él mientras que se acomodaba en el estrecho confesionario, los besos se volvían mas y mas apasionados, parecía que hubieran olvidado en que lugar estaban, o mas bien ya no les importaba, lo único que les interesaba en ese momento era tener el cuerpo del otro, dar y recibir todo el placer que les fuera posible sentir.

El descendió sus besos por la garganta de la chica, mordiendo algunas partes asegurándose de dejar marca de que él había estado ahí, mientras al mismo tiempo dirigía su mano a la entrepierna de la castaña, y comenzaba a jugar con ella por encima de su ropa interior, la chica dejo escapar un casi inaudible gemido al sentir como los dedos del joven religioso se movían de un lado a otro, amenazando con penetrarla en cualquier momento, arqueo la espalda buscando algo mas que carisias, pero la molesta e incomoda ropa que llevaba puesta no se lo permitiría, la joven comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el pecho del pelirrojo buscando su pantalón, el cual desabrocho rápidamente en cuanto lo encontró, con timidez deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de este, hasta encontrar el miembro erguido de su acompañante, dudo un momento

-¿Por qué…te detienes?-cuestiono el pelirrojo con la voz entrecortada debido a la excitación

- Es que…es la primera vez que hago esto y…- respondió avergonzada por su falta de experiencia, y por estar tan tensa

- Solo déjate llevar- le dijo él mientras que la tomaba de la mano y la conducía de nuevo a su miembro y la guiaba al comenzar a masajearlo

- Ahhh…ves es…fácil…- le susurro para que ella continuara sola, ambos se mordían son fuerza el labio inferior para reprimir los gemidos que intentaban escapar de sus bocas, gemidos producidos por la pequeña dosis de placer que le proporcionaba el otro. El pelirrojo comenzó a deslizar su mano libre por debajo de la blusa de Matsuri y la fue retirando lentamente, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la camisa de él, sin detener las caricias el chico comenzó a besar la clavícula de la castaña, arrancándole pequeños gemidos mudos de la boca, le soltó el sostén y comenzó a besarle los senos, mientras que ella se dedicaba a terminar de quitar sus pantalones.

El pelirrojo paso su mano por debajo de las ultimas prendas que le quedaban a la castaña, la sintió húmeda, lista para ser penetrada, pero a él le encantaba torturarla, así que solo siguió con su jugueteo, deleitándose al sentir como ella movía la cadera desesperada por sentir mas placer, aquel "jueguito" perdió lo divertido para él cuando la castaña comenzó a desquitarse, disminuyendo el ritmo de las caricias a su miembro, gruño molesto, pero sabia que se lo había ganado, entre los dos se terminaron de quitar la poca ropa que les quedaba mientras se besaban apasionadamente, una vez quedaron totalmente desnudos, él la comenzó a penetrar lentamente, asegurándose de que sintiera el menor dolor posible, un gemido se ahogo en sus bocas cuando hubo terminado de invadirla y de romper la delicada barrera que tenia, se quedo quieto por un momento dejando que la chica se acostumbrara a la extraña sensación de tenerlo dentro suyo, ella le rodeo la cadera con las piernas, dándole a entender que ya podía continuar, con delicadeza comenzó a embestirla, los gemidos del uno se ahogaban en la boca del otro, tenían miedo de detener aquel beso, aun recordaban en donde estaban, y que en cualquier momento podían descubrirlos, pero eso solo hacia la situación mas excitante y los hacia sentir aun mas deseo, no les importaba eso, no les importaba si en ese preciso instante alguien habría aquella puerta y los encontraba, porque podía ser que a ojos de otros estuvieran profanando la iglesia, pero para ellos solo estaban poniendo a Dios como testigo de su amor.

La castaña comenzó a besar los hombros de su amante, mientras que el besaba su cuello y comenzaba a embestirla con menos delicadeza, entrando violentamente a ella y saliendo muy lentamente, haciéndola sentir mas cerca del paraíso con cada penetración, brindándole con cada rose una nueva dimensión a la palabra "placer", les era muy difícil contener los gemidos que trataban de escapar de sus bocas a cada segundo, querían gritar el nombre del otro, pero no podían, o mas bien no debían, de momento la castaña dio una vuelta quedando encima de él, haciendo mas profunda la penetración, se sostuvo de los hombros del pelirrojo y comenzó a mover las caderas mientras el la besaba en la boca con toda la pasión que podía, jugueteaba con su lengua mientras que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar ante la oleada de placer que se le vino encima desde que habían cambiado de posición, la sensación de ser controlado, el tenerla sentada encima de el, el roce de su pecho con el de ella cada vez que la castaña hacia un movimiento nuevo le hacia delirar de placer y pensar que al paso que iban pronto llegaría al orgasmo, la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y le ayudo a moverse cada vez mas y mas rápido, ambos estaban al borde del clímax, las embestidas eran ahora muy rápidas, violentas y constantes, poco después la castaña sintió como un liquido caliente se derramaba en su interior, mientras que el pelirrojo volvía a acomodarla debajo de él queriendo retomar el control, una vez lo hizo continuaron moviendo las caderas juntos, sintieron como estaban al borde de un orgasmo…hasta que la puerta del confesionario se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de un hombre en frente de ellos…

**FIN…**

**Ahora que ya he cumplido con el "pequeño trato" (Y me vengue dejando esa historia inconclusa BUAJAJAJAJA) que hice con Mi-chan puedo decir tranquila que este es ****EL FIN,**** si ya se que la historia quedo inconclusa, que de donde lo deje se puede continuar mas, bla, bla, bla, bla, pero tenia ganas de hacer un fict con final inconcluso (trauma posterior a leer "la multitud errante" XP), así que si quieren mas de este fict les dejo dos opciones: 1 usen su imaginación o 2 chantajéenme con algo bueno XD.**

**--anuncio extra...debido a una especie de huelga me vere forzada a continuar el fict, pero pido por favor me den mas tiempo, porque no tengo internet en mi casa y necesitare tiempo para continuar la historia.**

**Por favor detengan huelgas, amenazas de muerte, secuestros, raptos, msn con virus, cartas bomba, y de mas cosas extrañas que esten planeando...**

**arigatou...**

**Hayashibara Noriko (Una artista desesperada TT.TT)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, acá les dejo la otra parte de "Yo Pecador", como dije antes que haría, así que no hay motivos para estar enojados ¿verdad

**Hola de nuevo, acá les dejo la otra parte de "Yo Pecador", como dije antes que haría, así que no hay motivos para estar enojados ¿verdad? n.nU…solo espero que no vuelvan a hacer locuras como la famosa "huelga" que organizaron u.uU, pero bueno, gracias por el apoyo, el chantaje, las amenazas y los reviews que dejaron, créanlo o no fue agradable recibirlos n.n**

**YO PECADOR**

**3ª Parte**

Miradas bajas, un sonrojo evidente, una vergüenza in disimulable, el día anterior los habían descubierto en el confesionario de la iglesia, estaban en un problema terrible ¿Qué harían ahora?

Reverendo Gaara – dijo serio un hombre, el mismo hombre que los había encontrado, aquel que los había observado atónito aquel día, ese que los había reprendido con fuerza, ese que ahora los miraba con ojos pasivos pero enojados

Dígame Sasuke sama – respondió el pelirrojo al párroco de la iglesia

¿en que demonios estaba pensando?...¿tiene idea de la conmoción que esta "aventura" suya puede ocasionar? Debería de darle una sanción ejemplar, expulsarlo o… – dudo un instante, un momento en el cual simplemente cruzo miradas con el joven pelirrojo que tenia en frente – ...escuche, no le colocare problema esta vez…pero Matsuri

¿Diga? – contesto la apenada chica

Mas vale que… – respiro profundamente, serró los ojos como intentando aclarar su mente – …que esto no se repita…ahora, salgan de mi oficina

¿Eso era todo? ¿No pasaría nada mas?...no lo entendía, no podía comprenderlo, era demasiado extraño, lo mínimo que la castaña se esperaba era un "No regreses a esta iglesia" o algo por el estilo, no podía negar que estaba feliz de que eso no se hubiera ido a mayores, pero…no negaba que era una situación extraña, en especial cuando había sido Uchiha Sasuke el encargado de tomar esa determinación, él tenia fama de hombre estricto, frió e incluso se había dicho en alguna ocasión que era una especie de "Demonio que fingía estar al servicio de Dios"

Matsuri… – llamo de pronto el pelirrojo a la chica que caminaba a su lado

Diga… – contesto ella, saliendo del trance en el que inconcientemente había caído

Lamento haberte metido en este problema…no se repetirá

Ok, además fue culpa mía también ¿no? – Le dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro…después de todo ella si quería que ese "incidente" se repitiera – pero…por otro lado…me pregunto… ¿Por qué habrá sido tan condescendiente el reverendo Uchiha? – espero paciente una respuesta de su acompañante…mas nada salía de esos labios que alguna vez prometieron ante Dios y con la mano sobre la Biblia mantener unos votos de castidad

Deberías regresar ya a tu casa Matsuri – Fue lo único que salio de los labios del pelirrojo, la chica simplemente asintió con su cabeza y salio pronto de aquel edificio.

Ella estaba confundida, él lo sabia, sabia que aquella situación había sido demasiado, que solo alguien que estuviera dentro del sistema manejado en aquella parroquia hubiera entendido aquella situación, que por eso solo a él le parecía común la reacción del párroco, porque solo alguien que hubiera vivido en la casa cural junto a ellos sabia que él era "intocable"

Después de todo…"si tu rascas mi espalda, yo rasco la tuya" – dijo el pelirrojo en un momento de meditación corta mientras pasaba por la puerta de salida

Por su parte, la castaña caminaba cándidamente por la acera, tarareaba una canción, tenia los ojos cerrados y sonreía sin disimulo alguno, estaba muy feliz, feliz porque aquel problema se había solucionado, feliz porque ya su amado sabia lo que sentía, feliz porque por una vez en su vida todo parecía salir bien

¡Gracias Dios! – Dijo feliz en voz bastante alta casi de manera inconsciente, estaba muy distraída como para pensar en que estaba en plena calle y que eso se veía bastante extraño, sin mencionar que podría tropezar con alguien, cosa que evidentemente ocurrió

Perdone usted… – Se disculpo la chica con la que había tropezado la castaña

No, no, no, ¡perdone usted! ¡Que torpe he sido! – Interrumpió ella moviendo sus brazos nerviosa, aun con los ojos cerrados y bastante avergonzada

Matsuri…

¿ha?... – Se calma y abre los ojos – ¡Ha! ¡Hermana Sakura! ¡Era usted! – dijo rascándose la nuca, mas animada y tranquila al ver que la persona a la que había hecho tropezar era nada mas y nada menos que Haruno Sakura, una de las monjas a las que había conocido cuando comenzó a buscar ayuda

Hace ya un tiempo que no te veo ¿Cómo has estado?...

Bien…aunque… –comenzó a bajar el tono de voz poco a poco – me pregunto si ya sabrá lo de…

Dios ayuda a esta niña que no entiende que no soy superman como para oír lo que dice en tan bajo tono de voz – Bromeo la peli rosada mientras hacia ademanes de estar elevando una oración

¿He? … ¡Ha! Perdón…es que me distraje, es solo que pues, bueno, yo, y esto y lo otro, y… en fin… ¿Tu entiendes verdad?

Esta niña si que es única – comento mientras que dejaba escapar un suspiro

Deja de llamarme "niña", solo eres mayor que yo por dos años – regaño mientras que enseñaba dos dedos a su acompañante

Jajajajaja…hay Matsuri…aun actúas como una niña… – el incomodo momento de silencio que siguió a esa risa creo un ambiente algo tenso

Esto…Sakura…me preguntaba…tu que eres buena amiga del padre Sasuke… ¿Alguna vez lo has visto ser compasivo?

¿ha? ¿eso a que viene?

Es que…pues… se de una chica que cometió una falta grave y que él no castigo… y pues siendo rector de un colegio…eso me extraño de parte de él…y pues – comento nerviosa

Lo dices por lo del incidente en el confesionario entre tú y el padre Gaara ¿verdad? – Comento la ojiverde con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, con tranquilidad y naturalidad, como si de nada se tratase

Esto…pues…si, pero mo entiendo como es que no nos hicieron nada…es decir

Pero…espera…eso significa que tu no lo sabes – Comento la joven por lo bajo

¿saber que?

Nada…solo que…bueno, eso no importa… ¡ha! – se detienen de repente frente a un edificio – aquí me quedo yo, hoy me toca ayudar en el comedor de ancianos y no quiero que se enojen con migo, bueno, nos vemos – se despidió la peli rosada

Ok, nos vemos – respondió y se encamino a su casa.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel suceso que la había marcado, ella seguía yendo a la iglesia con la misma frecuencia de siempre, se le veía mas feliz e incluso había empezado a quedarse hasta tarde ayudando con cosas sencillas, como cambiar las velas de los monumentos y recoger las ofrendas que dejaban en estos, por fin era feliz…pero no la dejaba de atormentar la misma pregunta de siempre… ¿A que se había referido su amiga Sakura con "tu no lo sabes"? ¿Había algo que debiera saber acaso?...acaso…

Matsuri… – llamo una voz profunda de pronto

Padre Gaara, que gusto verlo – saludo con una sonrisa al que siempre la sacaba de sus pensamientos

¿aun aquí?...ya es bastante tarde

Esto…si, pero aun no termino de cambiar las velas y no he recogido el dinero de las ofrendas que dejan en los monumentos, además tengo que limpiar el … – Fue interrumpida por los dedos del pelirrojo que sorpresivamente se posaron en su boca

Hablas demasiado…a veces hablas demasiado – Aparto los dedos de la boca de ella y se dirigió a la salida que quedaba a la izquierda del altar y daba directamente con la casa en la que vivían todos los sacerdotes de esa parroquia – no te ves muy bien…mejor te llevo a tu casa…

¡Pero…!

Hazle caso al padre Gaara – interrumpió sorpresivamente alguien

¡AH!...esto, pa…padre Sasuke…Me asusto – la castaña respiro profundo al ver que solo se trataba del joven párroco de la iglesia, con su clásico traje negro y el collarín en su cuello, cargaba consigo una Biblia y el estuche de las gafas que estaba utilizando en ese momento y que lo hacían lucir "Endemoniadamente guapo", como solían decir las chicas mas jóvenes del vecindario

Hazle caso al padre Gaara, te vez pálida y lo mejor será que te vallas a tu casa – sugirió, o mas bien, ordeno el azabache

Eres muy gruñón Sasuke teme – comento un rubio que hasta el momento había estado semi oculto tras la figura del oji negro

Esto… ¿usted es? – pregunto la castaña curiosa

Es el Hermano Uzumaki Naruto…aun no se ha ordenado sacerdote, pero ya no falta mucho ¿verdad? – Aclaro el pelirrojo con total seriedad

¡Claro que no'ttebayo!...ha y por cierto, es un placer conocerte…esto… ¿Cómo te llamabas? – Pregunto en tono casi infantil el oji azul

Ma…Matsuri…– respondió ella mientras que quitaba algo de parafina de su pantalón

¡Ha claro! ¡Matsuri!, jeje, es un placer

Deja el escándalo Naruto – regaño de pronto el azabache, definitivamente ese hombre era demasiado serio – me vas a conseguir un buen problema con el padre Orochimaru

Pero…si usted es el párroco… ¿no es algo así como la mayor autoridad de aquí? – pregunto la castaña

Si, pero el padre Orochimaru lleva aquí mucho mas tiempo que nosotros, por eso se le debe respetar…espero que sepa lo que esa palabra significa

Ya en serio Sasuke Teme, deja a la pobre niña en paz…

Un silencio incomodo, unas miradas serias y algo frías, llenas de rencor mutuo, una simple media vuelta y ya estaban solos en aquel gran recinto, aquellas personas se habían ido por fin, solo tenían la voz del silencio como fiel compañía…totalmente solos. Intercambiaron miradas de insinuación, sonrieron de manera picara y de ahí fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que intercambiaran un beso poco inocente.

Caricias que recorrían cada rincón de sus cuerpos, aquella lengua intrusa que jugueteaba atrevida con la suya, aquel calor que comenzaba a recorrer sus cuerpos, ese beso, ese que contenía pasión pura y desvergonzada, aquella pasión que ignoraba juramentos, votos, collarines, TODO, salvo la firme intención de intensificarse.

Eran esas las situaciones en que se descubrían tal y como eran, lujuriosos, adictos al placer, salvajes, ¿Qué importaba?, ¿acaso alguien los miraba?, ¿acaso aquella estatua del Cristo crucificado podía ver todo lo que hacían y decírselo a alguien?, no, no podía, porque ese no era Cristo crucificado, era solo una estatua, solo una reproducción de yeso del Dios que adoraban.

Con salvajes caricias se dirigieron al altar en donde se tumbaron para poder explorar mejor el cuerpo del otro, deliraban de necesidad con aquellas caricias por debajo de sus ropas, en un momento dado dejo de dominar la razón (¿Es que alguna vez lo había hecho?) y el que domino fue el instinto, fueron retirando lentamente la camisa del otro, aquel cuerpo bien formado hizo que se sonrojara.

Aquella silueta tan hermosamente delineada por la piedra del altar lo excitaba.

Su rostro de deseo le provocaba necesidad.

El sonrojo en su bella cara angelical le daba ganas de continuar…y así lo hizo.

Beso su cuello sin delicadeza, le encantaba dejar marcas por todo su cuerpo, le encantaba arrancarle gemidos de placer con el simple contacto de sus labios con su piel, descendió sus besos hasta llegas a la clavícula, de ahí comenzó a delinear las formas de su torso con su lengua, se detuvo a jugar un rato con su ombligo, a sentir como su respiración se hacia cada vez mas irregular, desabotono el pantalón y bajo el cierre, quería aplicar un poco de tortura como ya había hecho tiempo atrás, eso le encantaba, le fascinaba como aquel cuerpo debajo suyo respondía ante crueles carisias, sutiles insinuaciones y lujuriosos deseos de verle pedir por mas.

Al fin definió bajar aquel molesto pantalón y esa incomoda ropa interior para poder besar su entrepierna con total libertad, le gusto cuando aquel cuerpo totalmente entregado a él se estremeció al primer contacto, como retorció su espalda cuando él comenzó a pasar su lengua una y otra vez de manera lenta y pausada, como esas manos se aferraban a su cabello y como aquellas caderas se movían desesperadas por encontrar mas placer.

Volvió a ascender sus besos hasta llegar de nuevo a la boca, sintió aquellos brazos que rodearon su espalda de inmediato, como aquellas manos retiraban desesperadas su ropa y la tiraban a un lado del altar, como esa lengua ansiosa se deslizaba hasta su cuello…sintió ganas de torturar de nuevo.

Bajo sus manos por aquel sudoroso cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entrada, jugueteo un poco antes de penetrar, le encantaba escuchar las aquellas suplicas: "Hazlo…", "Sigue…", "¡Ahhh DIOS! ¡NO TE DETENGAS!", todas seguidas por un fuerte abrazo, y la sensación de unas piernas que lo rodeaban, cambiaron de posición a una un poco más "cómoda", después de todo les aburría la monotonía, les encantaba experimentar.

Introdujo uno a uno tres de sus dedos, los movía de forma agresiva, le arrancaba gemidos, unos suplicando que se detuviera, otros rogando por más, pero ¿Qué importaba?, igual él no planeaba detenerse. Rápidamente cambio sus dedos por su miembro, comenzó a dar embestidas fuertes, veloces, agresivas, en tanto mordía despiadadamente aquellos rojizos labios en medio de un salvaje beso en el que se ahogaban gemidos en los que se podía descifrar su nombre.

Deliraba de placer, se regodeaba de aquel cuerpo que ahora poseía, se deleitaba con el salado sabor de esa magnifica piel, se dejaba llevar por aquel movimiento casi uniforme de sus caderas que los hacían entrar y salir de largos orgasmos semi consecutivos, tres iban en la cuenta y aun no tenían intención de detenerse, aunque ya les estuviera costando seguir, aunque aquellas oleadas de placer ya les estuvieran ocasionando dolor, eso no importaba.

¡No…mmm…aguanto…ahhh…más!

¿Qué no podía mas?, pero si el aun no estaba satisfecho, sujeto sus manos con fuerza por encima de su cabeza mientras que aumentaba la intensidad del ritmo, sintió que venia un nuevo orgasmo, comenzó a embestir con fuerza al entrar, pero saliendo pausadamente de ese cuerpo exquisito que le daba todo lo que pedía en la cama siempre, se derramo en su interior por cuarta vez soltando un fuerte gemido, en eso se abrió la puerta del recinto dejando ver una figura en ella.

¿Pa….

Miradas de asombro mezclado con excitación por parte de ellos

…Padre…

La inconfundible expresión de asombro en los ojos del espectador

¿Padre Sasuke?

_**Ok, aquí lo tienen, la tercera parte de "Yo Pecador", aunque supongo que no tan buena como la anterior, pero igual espero les haya gustado XP, ¿Qué si se suponía que yo no escribía lemon?, bueno, que puedo decir, desde hace años que tengo una retorcida mente que ahora a mis 15 no se cansa de trabajar XD…aunque aun me siento un poco extraña cuando escribo esta clase de cosas ¬/¬ (sin mencionar que no me salen del todo bien n.nU)**_

_**Por cierto, para los que no sepan, la "Semana Santa" es una semana en la que los católicos conmemoran la pasión, muerte y resurrección de Jesucristo. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, aquí vengo para dejarles la 4ª parte de "Yo Pecador", el capitulo anterior de seguro los dejo un tantito confundidos (Salvo a quienes tuve la delicadeza de explicarles), bueno, ya aquí se aclararan ciertas duditas que quedaron por ahí y tr

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo para dejarles la 4ª parte de "Yo Pecador", el capitulo anterior de seguro los dejo un tantito confundidos (Salvo a quienes tuve la delicadeza de explicarles), pero tranquilos que este capitulo los dejara peor n.n…no, mentiras, era broma, simplemente léanlo y me cuentan que tal les pareció ¿Vale?**

**YO PECADOR**

**4ª Parte**

¿Padre Sasuke?

Matsuri… – Contesto con la respiración agitada el Azabache mientras trataba de cubrirse con una camisa que tenia cerca

Aquella era una situación incomoda, él estaba totalmente desnudo en el altar, haciendo cosas que ya le había reprochado a ella, a aquella chica que ahora lo observaba estupefacta, con la boca entreabierta y totalmente pálida

Levántate y vístete Naruto – Dijo de pronto el Uchiha al rubio que tenia debajo de él, aquel chico de ojos azules que ahora estaba mas sonrojado debido a la mezcla entre vergüenza y excitación

Si…Ya, ya mismo – Contesto el rubio que se levanto de inmediato y busco su ropa para vestirse, en eso entro Gaara

Maldición… – Masculló el pelirrojo en cuanto vio la escena – Matsuri, si no esta aquí tu bolso mejor nos vamos ya – Ella lo miro asombrada ¿Qué importaba ahora el estupido bolso?

Gaara…– dijo de pronto el Uchiha en tanto se colocaba su pantalón – ¿Sin agravios?

Como siempre – Respondió el pelirrojo mientras sacaba a la castaña de aquel lugar profanado

Salieron del templo a paso ligero, el pelirrojo sostenía con fuerza los hombros de la castaña, ella aun estaba muy nerviosa y confundida, no entendía bien que ocurría, él la miro de reojo, quería hablarle, calmarla, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin sonar brusco?

Matsuri – Llamo finalmente el joven sacerdote, ella lo miro y juntos se sentaron en una de las bancas del pasillo por el que caminaban – Lo que viste ahí… no se lo digas a nadie ¿entendido?

S…Si…creo – Contesto ella tratando de calmarse

Escúchame…quisiera que comprendieras mejor las cosas…pero no se como empezar…– Le explico él en tanto se pasaba una mano por el cabello en signo de preocupación

¿Qué tal por el principio? – Dijo el Uchiha que ahora entraba al pasillo llamando la atención de los presentes

¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? – Pregunto Gaara desafiante al pelinegro

Pues vengo a aclarar dudas…Escucha – Dijo a Matsuri – Lo único que necesitas saber es que todo lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí, por eso tu pequeña "Profanación al confesionario" no fue expuesta a la luz – Aclaro en tono grave Sasuke

No seas agresivo con ella Uchiha – Advirtió el pelirrojo al párroco

Hmp…Gaara…no te sobrepases así con migo…recuerda que yo tengo sobre ti tanto o mas poder del que tu tienes sobre mi – Todo él inspiraba terror, desde su voz imponente, melodiosa y gruesa, hasta sus ojos negros que al enojarse parecían tornarse rojos

¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer? – Preguntó entonces Gaara

Si, bastante mejores, ahora llévate a esa niña a su casa o llévatela a tu alcoba, no me importa, solo llévatela – Se notaba que estaba furioso, furioso porque lo habían descubierto, porque alguien vio su "Yo oculto", porque descubrieron que no era tan "moralmente correcto" como se creía que era.

Se intercambiaron otras miradas rencorosas entre ambos hombres, finalmente el Uchiha se retiro a su recamara, los dejó solos con el cuadro de la virgen Maria en el pasillo, ella contemplo con cuidado esa pintura, en especial los ojos compasivos que los miraban, los ojos que parecían decir "todo esta bien" aunque no lo estaba

Lamento que vieras "Eso" – Comento el pelirrojo con frialdad luego de un largo silencio

No…no es problema…no diré nada, es solo que me asombra que el padre Sasuke…pues… – quería terminar la frase, pero no podía, simplemente no podía

¿Te he dicho ya que hablas demasiado?

Si…perdón…no fue mi intención

En fin, sígueme – Ordeno el sacerdote al levantarse

¿A dónde vamos?

A mi cuarto, ya escuchaste a Sasuke _sama_ "llévate a esa niña a su casa o llévatela a tu alcoba, no me importa" – Citó él, logrando un cierto sonrojo en la cara de la castaña.

La brillante luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana fue lo que logro despertarla, estaba en la alcoba de Gaara, había pasado ahí la noche, se sentó y lo encontró a él sentado a su lado viendo televisión

Despertaste… – Dijo él en tanto cambiaba de canal

¡Buenos días! – Saludo contenta la castaña mientras que se estiraba un poco – ¿Despertaste hace mucho?

Da igual – Dijo el pelirrojo cortante – tengo que irme, Sasuke quiere verme en su oficina

Ha…ok, entonces…

Le pedí temprano a Naruto que te consiguiera algo de comer, solo tienes que bajar al comedor, y si alguien pregunta solo tienes que decir que tenias que llegar temprano hoy y que no alcanzaste a desayunar en casa

"_A veces es demasiado frío" _– Pensó ella algo deprimida – Ok, gracias, y suerte con Sasuke – Dicho esto el pelirrojo se levanto, estaba ya vestido y arreglado, definitivamente hacia ya mucho que estaba despierto; se peino un poco el cabello con las manos y salio de ahí

Efectivamente en cuanto llego al comedor encontró a Naruto esperándola con un buen desayuno servido, aun le costaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero él parecía tranquilo, de hecho sonreía abiertamente y la saludaba desde lejos sin problema alguno

¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo amaneciste?! – Pregunto el Uzumaki a la chica en cuanto estuvo mas cerca

Bi…Bien… ¿Y tu? – Contesto ella con la mirada baja y totalmente sonrojada

¡Muy Bien!...pero ven, ¡Vamos a comer! – Sugirió el chico mientras se sentaba en frente de un enorme tazón de ramen

¿Desayunas con eso?

Si, bueno eso cuando Sasuke _Teme_ no comienza a molestar con lo de "Tienes que comer algo diferente a esa porquería" – Comento mientras que imitaba a Sasuke de manera cómica

Ha…ya… – La castaña estaba muy nerviosa, primero el incidente de hace un mes, y ahora esto ¿Qué no podía pasar un mes sin meterse en algún lío?

Matsuri…respecto a lo de anoche – Comenzó a decir el Uzumaki – No tienes de que avergonzarte, mas bien yo debería ser el que tuviera pena – Se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo

Si… ¡Es solo que no puedo evitar apenarme! – Explico alterada ella mientras que se sonrojaba fuertemente y cubría su rostro con sus manos

¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡TRANQUILA QUE ESO ES NORMAL!

Esto… ¿Puedo preguntar? ...¿hace cuanto…tú…y…bueno…Sasuke…pues…

La verdad ya lo olvide… – Comenzó pensativo el rubio, se quedo en total silencio por un momento, luego prosiguió – Creo que fue durante los últimos años de instituto, antes de que él decidiera hacerse sacerdote…pero eso no cuenta, fue solo una fiesta con demasiado alcohol, exceso de drogas y muchas películas para adultos…además…fue una orgía así que no fue algo muy "intimo" que digamos – Finalizo con una abierta sonrisa en tanto se rascaba la nuca de nuevo

¿E… en serio? – Trato de no verse nerviosa, pero es que jamás había podido hablar de "esos temas" tan abiertamente como estaba haciendo ahora el ojiazul

Por otra parte, en la oficina de Sasuke, Gaara acababa de entrar, saludaba con ligera frialdad al azabache y este apenas se limitaba a articular un "Hmp"

¿Pasa algo Uchiha?

Nada en especial, solo para confirmar lo de siempre – Dijo tranquilo el azabache mientras ofrecía asiento al pelirrojo

¿Qué no hablaré sobre tus "Aventuras"? – Gaara tomo asiento tranquilamente mientras decía esto, miraba fijamente a Sasuke, unos brazos cruzados y la típica mirada penetrante fue lo que le dedico al párroco mientras que hablaban

Así es, "Tu rascas mi espalda, y yo rasco la tuya", tu no hablas de mis "deslices" y yo no hablo del tuyo – Una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona se dibujo en la cara del Uchiha al decir aquello, eso parecía un juego, uno de astucia y persuasión, y eso le encantaba a él

Sabe usted que tengo ventaja en este asunto ¿verdad?, después de todo, usted tiene "Deslices" y yo solo tengo un "desliz"

Si, pero eso hablando de este año, ¿acaso tengo que recordarle todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que llego aquí?, ¿tengo que mencionar de nuevo el juramento que realizamos usted y otros sacerdotes cuando nos descubrimos mutuamente?...además recuerde…que a diferencia mía, usted tiene una familia que espera mucho de parte suya… ¿o me equivoco?

¡No meta a mis hermanos en esto!

Imagínate la cara que pondría tu hermana Temari si se enterara de que su "Hermanito" profano el templo, o lo que diría tu hermano Kankurou si le cuento que te aprovechaste de una chica cuando pasaba por un momento de debilidad

Eso no paso así…

Pero ¿Qué acaso no parece que así fue?...ella va al confesionario para expiar sus culpas, no se da cuenta de que habla con el hombre que la hace temblar por dentro y lo confiesa, en ese momento se siente triste, confundida y muy apenada, entonces entras tu y decides "consolarla"…una excelente historia ¿no lo crees?

Uchiha…te estas pasando de la raya

¿y que harás al respecto?

Hmp…olvídalo… – Se levanta de la silla – Lo mejor será que me retire – Se dirige a la puerta, mas cuando se dispone a salir Sasuke lo llama de nuevo, esta vez su mirada es mas burlona, mas picara, tenia algo en mente

Gaara…me preguntaba, ¿Tú crees que a Matsuri le agradaría trabajar en la catequesis de los niños que harán la primera comunión?, ya sabes, como asistente de Orochimaru…es que parece tan carismática – Sonrió de nuevo, le encantaba ver hasta donde podía hacer llegar a la gente, ese era su juego, su sádica diversión

Has eso…y te juro por Dios que te matare – Amenazo el pelirrojo mientras señalaba el crucifijo colgado en la pared detrás del párroco

¿Y si ella me lo pide?

No lo hará…

¿Y si lo hace? ¿Qué harás? ¿me mataras igualmente?

No…pero si la convencería de que olvidara el asunto…ahora con permiso

Asta luego Gaara

El joven pelirrojo salio enfadado de la oficina, aquel hombre sabia como ponerle los nervios de punta, sabia como manipularlo y de que manera asustarlo, ese tipo era el único que podía colocarlo en tal estado de vulnerabilidad en el que sus respuestas se acababan y el sudor frió comenzaba a correr por su frente…era despreciable.

Camino un poco tratando de aclarar su mente, ¿Por qué rayos no había hablado en cuanto se entero de todo? ¿Cómo se había ganado ese problema?...si tan solo no hubiera aceptado aquella mano que se extendía para él aquel día

**FLASH BACK**

Aquel día encontró algo que no se esperaba en la parroquia, había encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre al que admiraba por su carácter regio y su determinación de hierro, aquel hombre al que de igual forma despreciaba por su altiva forma de ser, por prepotente y por imbécil, Sasuke Uchiha habiéndose dejado llevar por un maldito impulso, una simple tentación…

Ese día cantaban las aves, el sol brillaba, todo era perfecto, todo salvo aquella imagen, la visión del azabache besando salvajemente a aquella novicia de cabello rosa, la manera en que la tocaba, la forma en que la tomaba fuertemente por los brazos, aquella lengua lujuriosa que se deslizaba lentamente desde su boca hasta su cuello y el sonido de la voz de esa chica que suplicante decía "Sasuke"…demasiado para ser captado de inmediato.

Estaba contemplando la escena desde detrás de la puerta entrecerrada de la oficina del párroco, estupefacto, paralizado y sin poder articular palabra alguna. El azabache lo vio, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

La chica salio de ahí, dejo a los dos hombres solos, en aquel entonces Sasuke aun sabía mostrar cara amable cuando se lo proponía, aun sabia como aparentar inocencia, dominaba la técnica de la manipulación sentimental perfectamente y la confusión.

Hablaron durante horas, empezaron con una explicación por parte del párroco, tratando de argumentar el por que de sus acciones, rápidamente, casi sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta el tema cambio, habían empezado a hablar sobre sus pasados, sus infancias y sus sueños rotos y cuando menos pensó ya había revelado cosas que solo sus hermanos sabian…se mostró débil…gran error.

Aquel hombre, Sasuke Uchiha se mostró como su amigo, le dio su "comprensión" y le juro que le ayudaría en cualquier cosa, si necesitaba dinero se lo daría, si quería tener una mujer se lo permitiría, si quería emborracharse con el vino que se reservaba para la misa no habría problema…una oferta demasiado tentadora, de un amigo que realmente no lo era; en gratitud a su nuevo "amigo" Gaara decidió guardar silencio, guardar el secreto del Uchiha, después de todo "errar es de humanos" ¿No es verdad?...pero es que ese hombre no era humano.

Con un apretón de manos cerraron la charla, sin darse cuenta había "vendido su alma al diablo".

Y de ahí fue solo cuestión de semanas para que Gaara cometiera el primero de los varios errores que le costarían su libertad.

Los errores que lo habían condenado a ese infierno, gobernado por un pelinegro Satanás.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**Bueno, final de la cuarta parte, jamás creí que este fict llegaría hasta aquí, así que ya imaginaran lo ansiosa y algo nerviosa que estoy (eso en especial desde que comenzaron a disminuir el número de reviews por cap n.nU), pero bueno, lo logramos, si llegamos…ahora solo díganme:**_

_**¿Les gusto?, ¿Les disgusto?**_

_**¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Comentarios?**_

_**¿Amenazas?**_

_**Mejor olviden el punto 3 ¬¬U**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, aquí reportándome para dejarles la 5ª parte de "Yo Pecador"

**Hola a todos, aquí reportándome para dejarles la 5ª parte de "Yo Pecador". Jajaja, lamento haberlos hecho pasar por tanto en el anterior capitulo (bueno, la verdad no lo lamento XD) pero creí que era necesario para que esta historia no perdiera tan rápido la chispa -.**

**Saludos a mis queridas Miinaru, Motoko, Midori, Midoriko (si se pasa por aquí XP) y a cualquiera de mis otras enfermitas que lean esto.**

**Advertencia: El capitulo de hoy esta ****MUY**** corto, y no estoy bromeando.**

**Yo Pecador**

**Parte 5ª**

Un error, un maldito error le había costado el paraíso y le garantizo la entrada al infierno… aunque si lo pensaba bien, no solo había sido un error… ¿Por qué abusó así de su poder? ¿Por qué le creyó al maldito Uchiha?... ¿por que?

Era tan sencillo decir "no", tan fácil confesar, mas sin embargo ahora era tarde ¿no?

Cuando la encontró de nuevo no pudo ni saludarla, apenas y la miro a la cara, ella le recordaba todos sus errores, le recordaba lo que lo atormentaba, pero… también lo reconfortaba

¡Padre Gaara! – Saludo entusiasta la chica - ¿Cómo esta el día de hoy?

Bien Matsuri, gracias por preguntar – Era tan extraño saludarse así después de haber pasado la noche juntos, pero tenían que disimular

Etto…Gaara…– Comenzó tímida ella en voz baja - ¿Cómo te fue con Sasuke?

Mal – Le contesto él con sinceridad, ya le ocultaba muchas cosas como para agregar mas a la lista – Ese tipo me saca de quicio

Veo…eso explica porque te ves tan estresado, pero calma, mejor sonríe y …

Yo jamás sonrió – Aclaro el pelirrojo

Perdón…– se excuso ella en tanto hacia un infantil puchero, el la miro divertido por dentro, en definitiva ella era una "niñita"

Las puertas de entrada se abrieron y dejaron pasar al grupo de hermanas que todas las mañanas iba a ayudar en la iglesia, era todo lo de siempre, Sakura corriendo a toda prisa para organizar lo que llevarían al comedor de ancianos, las demás hermanas ocupándose en algo lo mas rápido posible… ¿Sasuke fuera de su oficina?... Eso no era normal, aquel hombre no salía de ese lugar ni siquiera para comer, y ahora de repente le había dado por dar una vuelta por el edificio

Buenos días Matsuri – Saludo el azabache al pasar al lado de la chica en tanto le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa

Buenos días – Le contesto ella algo perturbada por la repentina amabilidad del párroco

¿Por qué su alteza abandono el trono? – Le dijo Gaara irónico mientras que se cruzaba de brazos

Hmp… solo quería pasearme por aquí un rato, además hoy viene alguien a quien no vemos desde hace un buen tiempo… solo quería saludarla y pensé que tu también lo harías

¿Y se puede saber quien nos visita? – Cuestiono de nuevo el pelirrojo, aunque por la mirada del Uchiha al decir "Solo quería saludarla y pensé que tu también" ya tenia una sospecha… pero… eso era imposible, además ¿Qué no daba igual ahora?, aquella persona formaba ya parte del pasado, más sin embargo, en caso de que reapareciera era posible que el azabache hiciera de ese pasado un tormento en su futuro… pero, como ya había dicho, eso era imposible.

¡Ho, mira! ¡Parece que ya llego! – señalo el Uchiha en tanto dedicaba un saludo a alguien que entraba por la puerta principal con paso lento y la mirada baja.

Que hermosa es – Señalo Matsuri al ver a la chica que se acercaba tímida a aquel lugar, no noto que su amado pelirrojo estaba mas pálido de lo que por naturaleza era, la boca entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados, esa era la expresión de aquel hombre en ese instante

¡Hinata, que gusto verte! – Saludo el párroco a la chica que acababa de llegar

Bu… Buenos días… – Saludo esta tímidamente

Buenos días – respondió el saludo Gaara, quien por primera vez desde que Matsuri lo conocía parecía nervioso

¡Dios! ¡Que grosero de mi parte!, Hinata, permíteme presentarte a Matsuri – Dijo el azabache señalando a la castaña – Matsuri, ella es Hyuuga Hinata, una vieja amiga de la academia

Un placer conocerte Hinata _chan_ – Matsuri extendió la mano amistosamente a la chica que acababa de conocer

I… Igualmente – Contesto ella en tanto correspondía el apretón de manos.

Matsuri la examino disimuladamente, no podía negar que era muy bonita, el cabello largo y tan negro que parecía azul turquí, la piel blanca de porcelana y unos brillantes ojos perlados conformaban el armonioso conjunto de su cuerpo; una voz suave y una mirada baja señalaban su personalidad dulce, pasiva y tímida

Yo…yo tengo que irme, con permiso – Se excuso Gaara con rapidez e incluso se podía decir descortesía en tanto salía del edificio

Parecía muy nervioso – Pensó Matsuri en voz alta

Él es así desde que lo conozco, lo mejor en estos casos es dejarlo solo, así que señoritas me encantaría invitarlas a tomar algo en una cafetería que esta muy cerca de aquí ¿Les parece bien?

Esto…pues… si no hay problema

¡Por mi bien!

Fuera en el jardín de la casa parroquial el pelirrojo se había desplomado sobre una de las bancas que ahí estaban, cerró los ojos e inhalo el dulce aroma de las flores que decoraban ese lugar lleno de paz… pero el recuerdo de unos ojos perlados no lo dejaban pensar, no podía estar tranquilo. Las imágenes de un pasado que había decidido olvidar hace tiempo regresaban a su cabeza y tornaban putrefacto el aroma de las flores, al mismo tiempo que otras imágenes de esa misma época lograban que el sol brillara un poco más.

Maldijo internamente aquel maldito recuerdo, esa estupida historia que no tubo ni tendría un final feliz para él, esa sonata de tristeza que sonaba solo para él cuando la maldita habilidad de los humanos para asociar eventos, aromas e imágenes con ciertos eventos lo hacia sentir melancólico de nuevo.

Una voz lo saco de su trance, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la inocente cara de Naruto sonriéndole amigablemente.

Hermano… – Fue lo que atino a decir el pelirrojo aun medio atontado

¡Hola! – Saludo sonriente el ojiazul – Gaara dime ¿Has visto a Hinata?, me llamó y dijo que vendría hoy … pero no la he visto en todo el día'ttebayo – pregunto en tanto hacia ademanes de buscar a alguien

Ella…ella estaba con Sasuke y Matsuri hace un rato

¡RAYOS! ¡ME DIJERON QUE EL _TEME_ ACABABA DE SALIR! ¡DIOS ES MUY INJUSTO! – grito alterado el rubio ganándose así una mirada de desconcierto por parte de varios sacerdotes y monjas que estaban rondando por ahí - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿NUNCA HAN VISTO A ALGUIEN GRITAR HISTÉRICO'TTEBAYO?! – Atino a responder con eso a las miradas de aquellas personas que prefirieron simplemente seguir con su camino

No deberías hacer eso Naruto – Regaño el pelirrojo que ya bastante acostumbrado estaba a los escándalos del Uzumaki

Perdón… es que he tenido un mal día – Se excuso el chico - ¡PERDONEN! – Se dirigió en esta ocasión a las personas que aun quedaban ahí, disculpándose además con una pequeña reverencia

¡Ya no hagas mas escándalo!

Eres un aguafiestas Gaara… en fin

¿Para que querías ver a Hinata?

Jejeje, bueno, hace ya tres meses que no la veo y… ¿Qué puedo decir?, Suiza esta un poco lejos de aquí Dattebayo

Naruto… ¿Por qué te vas a ordenar sacerdote?

¿Ramen?

Es "¿qué?" idiota, no "ramen"… – Corrigió el pelirrojo al rubio – en fin, lo que quiero decir que tu no quieres hacer los votos de castidad, amas a alguien y deseas a otra persona, sin mencionar que tienes serios problemas con la autoridad

¿Qué no eras así tú?

Tienes razón… por eso no quiero que cometas mis errores

¿Errores?

Naruto, ¿querrías escuchar una historia?, bueno para ser mas específicos, parte de _mi historia_

_**Gente, esta fue la 5ª parte de "Yo Pecador", se que esta cortisima pero últimamente he estado ocupada con los exámenes del cole y necesito estudiar para aprobar un examen de química, si no lo hago perderé la materia y mis padres me colgaran de dos árboles separados 3 m. al mismo tiempo n.nU… eso o me regañaran hasta el cansancio y me obligaran a estudiar TODAS las vacaciones.**_

_**Bueno, en todo caso, gracias a todos por haber leído este capitulo y sepan que espero ansiosa su opinión -**_

_**Nota: ¡Cumplimos record en este fict! ¡2 capítulos seguidos sin lemon! **_


	6. Chapter 6, parte 1

_**¡Hola a todos y todas! o. Primero quisiera disculparme por el capitulo anterior, ya se que más de uno esta ansioso por saber que rayos fue lo que hizo Gaara, y preciso los dejo otro buen rato con la duda, pero valió la pena ¡me fue bien en mi examen!, ahora los sacare de la duda, lo que Gaara hizo fue…VER BARNIE Y SUS AMIGOS…¬¬ U… esa fue la peor broma que he hecho en toda mi vida… ahora si, en serio, en este capitulo les diré que hizo Gaara.**_

_**Esta sexta parte estará dividida en dos capítulos, "La historia de Gaara" y "La historia de Sasuke", serán en realidad el mismo relato pero en diferentes versiones (Ya se imaginaran XD). Bueno, no los haré sufrir más con mis incoherencias, ¡Que empiece el fict!**_

**Yo Pecador**

**Parte 6ª**

_Tienes razón… por eso no quiero que cometas mis errores_

_¿Errores?_

_Naruto, ¿querrías escuchar una historia?, bueno para ser mas específicos, parte de __**mi historia**_

Naruto miró a Gaara por un instante, no era normal que el pelirrojo decidiera abrir su corazón tan fácilmente, era una oportunidad que no se presentaría dos veces, así que el Uzumaki simplemente asintió y Gaara respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a narrar.

"_**La Historia De Gaara"**_

Supongo que todo comenzó aquel día, un mes después de que me ordenara sacerdote, cuando yo pensaba que la vida era justa y que yo era inmune a cometer errores, cuando creía que el mundo estaba a mis pies… cuando lo vi con ella.

Supongo que recuerdas a Sakura cuando aún era una novicia, con su largo cabello y su inagotable "admiración" por Sasuke; supondré también que recuerdas al Sasuke de esa época, con su rostro amable que escondía su inmunda alma.

Ese día yo los encontré a los dos, juntos en la oficina del párroco (Quien por ese tiempo no era Sasuke), me convertí en el único testigo de esa escena llena de pasión y lujuria, creo que de no haber llegado yo ellos habrían tenido sexo justo ahí, pero para desgracia del Uchiha no fue así, yo llegue.

Recuerdo con claridad que ese día nos convertimos en "amigos"… por situaciones de la vida, ¿Comprendes eso?, él era y sigue siendo hasta el sol de hoy, un manipulador de primera categoría, y con la cara inocente que tenía en esa época era capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que fuera, yo no era la excepción.

¡Cuánto hubiera deseado no ser tan inocente!, me deje persuadir como a un niño pequeño, creí inocentemente en sus palabras y frases ridículas sobre el "compañerismo" y la "hermandad"… solo basura.

Me deje convencer con sus promesas de inmunidad al pecado, de poder absoluto, de que podría hacer lo que yo quisiera… de que sería lo que siempre había deseado ser: Un Hombre Poderoso.

Quizás yo no lo sabía con certeza, pero ese sería mi primer error: Confiar mi alma al diablo

Pero no voy a detallar esa primera parte, no creo que sea necesario, es decir ¿Qué ya no esta claro que clase de persona es Sasuke?, tu ya lo conoces, yo también, y aunque nuestras visiones del mundo y del Uchiha en cuestión son muy distintas, se que en el fondo de tu alma hay una voz que te dice que tengo la razón.

Continuando con la historia. No pasó mucho desde el día en que Sasuke me prometió que me encubriría en cualquier cosa que hiciera (mientras que yo no dijera nada de sus deslices claro esta), hasta el día en que yo utilice por primera vez ese poder.

Por ese tiempo mis hermanos no estaban en la mejor situación, Kankurou, mi hermano mayor, había perdido su tienda de marionetas por no pagar el arrendamiento, mientras que mi hermana, Temari, pasaba por serios problemas de acoso sexual en su trabajo, en pocas palabras, mi vida se arreglaba mientras la de ellos se venía abajo.

Yo quería ayudarles, quería cuidarlos, ¡¿Comprendes como me sentía?! Ellos me protegieron desde que era pequeño y yo jamás hacia nada por ellos, ¡Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ellos!...

Sasuke lo sabía…

Yo mismo se lo dije…

Y él me dio soluciones…

Era tan simple arreglar todo, pero de igual forma tan duro hacerlo.

Sasuke es la clase de personas que cobran los favores, y no eran favores pequeños, por lo cual no le fue difícil poner a mi disposición a un grupo de personas para comenzar nuestro "pequeño plan".

Lo primero que hice fue ordenar que robaran el cáliz para venderlo en el mercado negro, no fue nada del otro mundo, la iglesia en la noche permanecía sola y la vigilancia en esta zona no era buena en ese tiempo, solo fue cuestión de minutos terminar el plan.

De ahí el Uchiha se encargo de cobrar otro favor y se las arreglo para tomar el 20 del dinero de las limosnas, algo que no representaba gran dilema para él.

Con eso fue más que suficiente para ayudar a Kankurou, pero aún me faltaba Temari, ¿Cómo demonios solucionaba yo un problema de acoso?, no podía ir a la empresa para amenazar al jefe de mi hermana, y mucho menos ir a la policía, ella me lo había pedido, no quería perder su única entrada de dinero.

Así que le pedí ayuda otra vez a mi "amigo", y él muy amablemente me la brindo. Juntos le cobramos un favor a un tipo de nombre Suigetsu, no era muy alto pero si muy fuerte y no tenía culpa o conciencia, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin titubear, y pos Sasuke hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, le debía muchísimo al Uchiha.

Suigetsu asesino al jefe de mi hermana, y gracias a eso ella quedo libre de la presión que le ocasionaba el acoso de ese anciano, el control de la empresa lo tomó un joven pelirrojo llamado Sasori, quien muy amablemente le aumento el salario a mi hermana.

AL principio estaba muy asustado por lo ocurrido con el jefe de mi hermana, pero pronto se me pasó, no me dolía la muerte de ese anciano pervertido. Incluso llegue a sentirme feliz por haber librado al mundo de ese mal.

De ahí en más la vida regreso a la normalidad, continuamos con nuestra rutina de trabajo común y yendo de vez en cuando a alguna fiesta para divertirnos, olvidándonos de los collarines o de que al otro día teníamos que celebrar una misa a primera hora.

Pero parecía que yo estaba maldito, ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser yo quien se enterará de las cosas sucias de la parroquia?!

Por ese entonces el párroco era Orochimaru, un hombre a mi criterio muy desagradable a la vista, pero era bastante amable y querido por los miembros de la comunidad, en especia por los niños que no paraban de buscarlo. Pero al igual que cada persona que conocía, él tenía un secreto, uno sucio, retorcido y desagradable.

Cierra los ojos, tengo una sorpresa para ti – Escuche que decía cuando me acercaba a su despacho

Si – Contestó el niño y confiadamente cerró los ojos

Ahora piensa en el lugar que más te guste y cuando yo te diga abres los ojos – A través de la puerta mal cerrada pude ver como ese asqueroso hombre se relamía los labios de manera lujuriosa – Cuando lo hagas estarás ahí

Era verdad que Orochimaru "amaba" a los niños, pero era demasiado, ¡Era un maldito pedófilo!, de no haber sido por mi "pequeña intromisión" quien sabe que le hubiese ocurrido al pequeño.

Al primero que le conté eso fue a Sasuke, aunque no era necesario, él ya lo sabia y no le importaba, simplemente me decía "Guarda el secreto y él guardara los tuyos en un futuro". Como siempre yo le creí y no denuncie a ese tipo.

Trataba de ahogar mis culpas en el alcohol de las discotecas a las que íbamos contigo, usaba la música para alejar de mi mente todo lo relacionado con los sucios secretos que se escondían tras las paredes de la parroquia.

Fue en una de esas fiestas que conocí a Hinata, por ese entonces ella usaba el cabello mucho más corto de lo que lo tiene ahora, era muchísimo más tímida y no se separaba de su primo en ningún momento. Fue Sasuke quien me la presentó y también quien me convenció de hacerme "más cercano" a ella, para hacerla sentir bien en el grupo.

Terminé por encariñarme con Hinata, me encantaba verla sonreír tímidamente con mis comentarios, como se acomodaba los dos mechones de cabello que le caían delante de las orejas, como se sonrojaba cuando le hacía algún comentario sobre lo hermosa que se veía.

Finalmente una noche nos pasamos de tragos, terminamos en su apartamento y entre besos y carisias termine acostándome con ella. Fue una noche magnifica que no olvidaré jamás, ni siquiera la resaca del día siguiente fue capaz de borrar los recuerdos de la larga velada que juntos pasamos.

A escondidas comenzamos una relación más "seria", nos frecuentábamos mucho y nos amábamos profundamente. Ella me hacía feliz y completo, cerca de ella todos los problemas parecían distantes y cada invierno era primavera.

Pero, Sasuke se enteró de ese último "desliz" mío, fue entonces cuando se mostró tal cual era y comenzó a chantajearme para que le cubriera acciones más y más retorcidas.

"_**Fin De La Historia De Gaara"**_

_**Bueno, fin de la historia de Gaara.**_

_**Me costó trabajo pensar en que podía escribir para este capitulo, pero creo que no salio nada mal n.nU.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, saludos, amenazas y sugerencias, siempre son bien recibidas.**_

_**Esperen en el próximo capitulo la versión de Sasuke como anexo e introducción a los acontecimientos que vienen.**_

**SECCIÓN DE "QUEJAS Y REPROCHES"**

**Noriko: **Etto… ¿Pasa algo? n.nU

**Sasuke (Con un cuchillo en la mano)**_**: **_¿Te molestaría a repetir las "hermosas cosas" que dices sobre mí en esta historia? n.n

**Noriko: **Con gusto si sueltas ese objeto corto punzante oUu

**Gaara (preparando la arena): **¿Y me explicas a **mí** como es que me dejo chantajear por **él** (Señala a Sasuke)? ¬¬

**Noriko: **Bajen las armas queridos amigos, esto se puede solucionar pacíficamente n.nUuUu

**Naruto: **¿Y por que rayos me acosté con el teme'ttebayo? Ò.ó

**Sasuke: **¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetir que no soy gay? Ò.Ó

**Gaara: **Por **tú culpa** me rapto una fangirl al inicio de esta historia ¬¬

**Todos: **Vas a pagar +.+

**Noriko: ¡**AYUDA! TTOTT (sale a correr)

**Todos (Con una cantidad ridícula de armas mortales): **¡REGRESA AQUÍ! (la persiguen)

**FIN DE LA SECCON ESPECIAL DE "QUEJAS Y REPROCHES"**

**Nota: Próximamente "funeral de la escritora"**

**Att: Uchiha Sasuke**


	7. Chapter 6, parte 2 & Chapter 7

_**Hola a todos, tras una larga ausencia he decidido dar la cara de nuevo en fanfiction .**_

_**Bueno, aquí les traigo la siguiente parte de "Yo Pecador", ojala que no estén muy molestos por la demora ^o^U…¬¬U bueno, aquí es cuando se supone doy una excusa creíble que justifique la irresponsabilidad, pero la verdad es que caí en un pecado capital, "la pereza", además entre los libros, historias no publicadas, cumpleaños, videojuegos, series y demás cosas… pues… se me olvido que tenía que escribir… luego vino la falta de inspiración y esas cosas **_

**Yo Pecador**

**Parte 6, segunda sección**

_**Historia de Sasuke**_

Sobre la manera en que conocí a Gaara no hay mucho que decir, ambos trabajábamos en el mismo edificio, así que era natural que termináramos hablando. Al principio me dio algo de prevención hablarle debido a su cabello alborotado, a sus ojeras y su tatuaje, pero agradezco haberlo hecho, la verdad es alguien muy agradable.

Éramos los mejores amigos, confiábamos plenamente el uno en el otro, nos contábamos secretos, salíamos de juerga con Naruto y nos ayudábamos con los trabajos de la iglesia, él era como el hermano que siempre quise.

Por lo general estábamos riendo siempre, pero llegó una época en la cual él no parecía muy animado. Siempre con la mirada perdida, en las discotecas pasaba horas con el mismo _güisqui _en la mano sin beberlo e incluso se olvidaba de las labores que tenía en la parroquia.

Cuando le pregunté qué era lo que ocurría, me contó sobre los problemas que tenían sus hermanos. Al parecer la mayor era acosada por su jefe y el otro acababa de perder su empleo. Entendí que se sintiera mal, pues su vida en la casa cural era y sigue siendo muy buena, en cambio su familia se venía abajo.

Decidí hacerle un préstamo, para ayudarle a su hermano a reabrir su negocio. Respecto a la hermana el asunto era más difícil, ella no quería denunciar por miedo a perder su empleo, pero algo debía hacerse. Juntos tendimos una trampa con una videocámara y un amigo mío que era policía, así solucionamos el asunto rápido, y además la empresa quedó en manos de alguien más competente.

Fue por ese tiempo que Hinata llegó a nosotros; si más no recuerdo su cabello era muy corto y su actitud más timorata, pero no importaba, era amiga de Naruto y con eso bastaba para entrar a cualquier grupo. Naruto no dejaba que ella pasará desapercibida jamás.

Lastimosamente tampoco pasó desapercibida para Gaara. Ambos se enamoraron, y decidieron comenzar una relación clandestina en la que fui cómplice, no planeaba decirle al párroco que Gaara tenía un romance, eso hubiera echado abajo su carrera, y yo no quería eso para mi mejor amigo.

Pasaron los meses, la situación seguía igual. Él no dejaba de frecuentar a Hinata y yo seguía escondiéndolo, pero ahora era yo quien necesitaba ayuda. Al parecer mi hermano (con quien en realidad no la voy nada bien) había tenido un accidente laboral, pero él vivía en otra ciudad, lejos de aquí. Por eso le tuve que pedir a Gaara que pagara su deuda conmigo, pero él simplemente refunfuñaba e insistía en que "luego lo haría".

No pude visitar a mi hermano en todo el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizado, ni siquiera pude enviarle flores, así que nuestra relación se hizo más tensa aún.

Luego Hinata se fue del país para continuar sus estudios, Gaara quedó destrozado y buscó mi apoyo, obviamente se lo di. Pero también tenía que hacer otras cosas, y en ese tiempo me vi forzado a realizar un viaje al extranjero para representar a la parroquia en una conferencia.

Cuando regresé, fue cuando nuestra amistad acabó.

_**Fin de la historia de Sasuke**_

_**Parte **_**7ª**

_Sangre…_

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?...

_Sangre en sus manos_

¿Desde cuando había comenzado aquello?...

_La sangre de esa persona en sus manos_

Imposible saberlo, pero sospechaba que todo se había desatado desde aquel incidente en el confesionario, aquel hecho que pudo evitarse con un simple "no", o con un poco de autocontrol, pero eso ya no importaba, la maquina del tiempo no funcionaba y probablemente el profesor ya se habría suicidado.

Igualmente, ya aquellos hechos anteriores, los de la semana pasada, le habían advertido que su relación peligraba, pero como siempre, ninguno de los dos quiso escuchar a su _Pepe Grillo_. Desde las ausencias en la iglesia hasta las charlas sin calor, todo eran señales, todas pasadas por alto

Aquel lunes se habían visto en la calle y no se habían saludado, el martes ella pasó por la capilla y no se detuvo a preguntar por él, el miércoles él pasó por el departamento de ella pero no tocó el timbre para verla, el jueves se vieron en la iglesia pero apenas cruzaron unas pocas palabras, el viernes ambos estaban ocupados y no tuvieron oportunidad de verse, el sábado él no celebró la misa y el domingo ella simplemente no asistió

De las pocas charlas que tenían de vez en cuando no se podía desprender ni siquiera un pleito, todo era tan efímero como la caída de una roca, todo tan vació como una copa de la que ya han bebido todo el licor, alguna vez fue exquisita, ahora sólo permanecía el aroma de un trago. Pero ese aroma era suficiente para no olvidar, a pesar de no verse en el día, en la noche se frecuentaban, siempre una cita en los pensamientos del otro.

Ella no lo dejaba de pensar, él no podía dejar de soñarla, era simple y complejo a la vez, era rabia y alegría, amor y odio, cosas que están cerca y lejos de su alcance, eran sólo recuerdos.

Recuerdos que pronto serían tesoros recusables, vestidos finos carcomidos por polillas, poemas quemados dedicados a un viejo amor, vino derramado en el suelo…

Pero lo habían intentado, se citaron para tratar de solucionar las cosas, pero no lo lograban. Esa noche todo iba bien, reían y charlaban en el departamento de ella, bebían y comían unos pocos bocadillos, escuchaban música y tarareaban un poco.

El problema surgió de donde siempre provenían sus dificultades, _Sasuke Uchiha_. Aquel hombre sólo necesitaba de una llamada para hacer caer toda una noche de magia. Unas palabras bien dichas por el teléfono celular, una historia creíble y Gaara salió corriendo de aquel departamento, dejándola sola de nuevo.

_Hinata…_ Ese nombre era más que suficiente para que el pelirrojo se pusiera en alerta…_ Hospital… _para cuando el Uchiha dijo eso ya Gaara tenía su abrigo a medio poner… _¡Ven ahora!... _ y como un perro obedeciendo a su amo, él salió corriendo.

Al llegar al hospital sí encontró a Sasuke, sí encontró a Naruto, también encontró a Hinata, pero no era lo que esperaba, ella no estaba herida.

¿Puedo saber que clase de broma sádica es esta, Uchiha? – Preguntó Gaara iracundo. Le alegraba ver bien a Hinata, pero era frustrante pensar que había dejado una cita perfecta para esto

¿Ga…Gaara?... ¿Qué…qué ocurre? – La tímida voz de Hinata era como el chirrido de una puntilla contra el cristal, irritante y desesperante – Acaso… ¿Es por mi primo?.... ¿Sabes lo de Neji?

¡¿No es genial?! ¡Finalmente el presuntuoso ese sentará cabeza! – Dijo Naruto eufórico – Pero, ¡Cielos santo!, que irresponsable, parece que él y su novia no conocen los anticonceptivos – Una risa salió de la boca de todos, salvo claro de Gaara

El pelirrojo aprovechó un descuido de sus amigos para llevarse al Uchiha lejos un momento, apenas el necesario para hacerle una simple pregunta, _¿En que pensabas?_. Encontraron pronto un armario donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza y unos botes con batas sucias, ahí se en cerraron para conversar.

Repito, ¿Qué clase de broma sádica es esta?

¿Broma sádica?, más parece que tu me juegas una a mí, encerrándome así en un lugar como este – Dijo el pelinegro con ironía

Sabes a que me refiero… Llamarme con ese tono agitado y decirme que algo había pasado, que Hinata estaba en el hospital… debí saber que era una mentira – Le contestó el pelirrojo sintiendo fuertes ganas de estrangularlo

Yo no mentí, Hinata esta aquí y sí pasó algo, ¿O te parece que la llegada de un bebé es poca cosa? – Gaara no se contuvo, levantó al Uchiha de la camisa y lo miró fieramente – Suéltame, no te conviene que me enoje

Hmp – Lo soltó, sin problema alguno… el Uchiha tenía razón

Cielos… sabía que dejarías cualquier cosa por Hinata… no has cambiado nada – Comentó Sasuke mientras acomodaba su camisa

¿A que te refieres?

Las cosas entre ustedes no quedaron claras ¿verdad?, o alguna vez se dijeron "terminamos"

Hay ocasiones en que las palabras sobran

Sí, así como no tuviste que decirle nada a Matsuri al dejarla sola en su departamento… según lo que vi en tu agenda, hoy tenían una cita – La sonrisa sarcástica del Uchiha le dio a entender a Gaara que todo aquello había sido planeado, que de no haber sido por lo del primo de Hinata, otra llamada hubiera surgido. – Pobre niña, seguro quedo muy herida… imagínate cuando sepa que la dejaste para verte con otra

¡No tuerzas la realidad!

No lo hago

Un puñetazo certero en el ojo derecho del Uchiha logro dejar su oscura marca, esa que había guardado durante años, la que aguardaba la oportunidad hacia tanto de dibujarse en la nívea piel del azabache. El pelirrojo se subió encima de aquel hombre que acababa de tirar al suelo de un sólo golpe y dejó caer otro puñetazo en su mandíbula, ahora su puño tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre.

Pero aquel hombre no se defendía, ni siquiera se movía, por el contrario, comenzó a sonreír, y cuando Gaara estaba totalmente desconcertado, gritó tan fuerte como pudo. En sólo segundos llegaron Hinata y Naruto junto a otros varios médicos… eso se veía mal… y empeoró cuando Hinata dijo a alguien con quien hablaba "_me…mejor no vengas…"_

Ahora confrontaba aquella situación como cualquier otro hombre hubiera hecho. Estaba en una celda de la estación de policía y los curiosos no dejaban de preguntar por él, por el sacerdote que nunca les dio buena espina por su tatuaje y su peinado y en general por toda su apariencia.

Para empeorar las cosas, su primera visita fue Matsuri… acompañada por Sasuke Uchiha, quien lucía con orgullo interno el moretón de su ojo.

¿Por qué? – Matsuri se veía enojada y triste a la vez, es que simplemente no lo podía entender

Me… – Un discreto intercambio de miradas con Sasuke y ya sabía lo que venía, "_hablas y yo también suelto la lengua"_

Contéstame

No puedo

¿Por qué?

¡NO PREGUNTES!

¡NO ME ALCES LA VOZ!

Por favor, este no es momento de pelear así – Trató de interrumpir Sasuke, en aquel tono de falso nerviosismo y preocupación

¡IDIOTA! – desde su celda había alcanzado a golpearla…

_Golpearla a ella…._

_A reventar sus labios…._

_A hacerlos sangrar poco…._

_Pero era sangre… su sangre_

_Pero eran lágrimas… sus lágrimas_

----

_**Etto…sin excusa, el capi me quedo muy corto u.u…**_

_**Dudas, comentarios, insultos, tomatazos, halagos (si los hay ) y demás son bien recibidos, recuerden que cada review lo leo y si no se me esta acabando el tiempo en el cyber-café será contestado n.n**_

**Sección especial: Búsqueda sin fin**

**Sasuke (Con unas kunanis en las manos y mirando a todas partes): **Sé que estas por aquí…Sal ahora mismo

**Naruto: **¡Ya sabía que no te debimos escuchar! ¡Esa escritora de 6ª categoría no esta aquí!

**Gaara: **busquemos en algún sitio al que sólo iría alguien raro y desesperado

**Naruto: **¿La biblioteca?

**Sasuke: **Dijo "raro y desesperado" no "Tonto, rubio, mal vestido, mal ninja, de sexualidad indefinida, loser, huérfano, y sin futuro"

**Naruto: **¡Hey! (Se va peleando con Sasuke mientras Gaara los mira raro)

**Noriko (Saliendo de atrás de una caja): ** ¿Cómo chispitas terminé metida en esto?... (Mirando la "cámara") Ino, gracias por esconderme de esos locos OwO…. Mmm…. -.- y ahora qué aré, no quiero vivir en una caja de por vida, aunque ya la he adaptado un poco (Señala el interior de la caja, se ve un pc, una neverita, una cobija mal dolada y un rollo de papel higiénico) estaré bien mientras midori me deje entrar a su casa para usar el baño TTwTT

**¿?: **Eso lo veremos

**Noriko: **Midori, nee-chan, ¿cómo estas? n.n

**Midori: **A punto de cobrarte la renta, no te dejaré usar más el baño gratis n.n

**Noriko: ** mala

**Voces de personajes de animé iracundos: **¡Ahí Está! Ò.ó*

**Noriko: **Chao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara: **¡Regresa Aquí!

**Midori: **¿Cómo terminé en este circo?

**Fin de la sección especial: Búsqueda sin fin**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola de nuevo u//uU… etto… pues la verdad me quería disculpar por tanto tiempo sin publicar, la verdad ya había considerado cerrar la cuenta en fanfiction y dejar de publicar, pero pudieron más las ganas de escribir…así que por favor, excúsenme (otra vez) la larga ausencia…**_

**Yo Pecador**

**Capitulo 8º**

En muchas ocasiones no pensamos sobre las consecuencias de nuestros actos, pensamos que todo se soluciona con una disculpa o que el tiempo todo lo cura, pero en ocasiones un solo acto es capaz de acabar con la confianza, una simple palabra rasga el alma y deja una herida que o termina de cicatrizar y un evento convierte los recuerdos felices en tortuosas imágenes. Incluso pueden no ser nuestras palabras o acciones, a veces la intervención de terceros resulta más destructora que nuestros errores, en otras ocasiones no son más que azares del destino…

Destruir es fácil, lo difícil es crear algo bueno. Las cosas malas siempre llegan de manera sencilla, en cambio las buenas parecen esconderse y no querer salir. Esa es la historia de Sabaku no Gaara, pocas alegrías, muchas tristezas. En ocasiones le era fácil preguntarse si Dios lo odiaba, lo cual era algo irónico para un sacerdote, pero ¿Qué más podía ser?, todo lo bueno que le ocurría terminaba por traerle desgracias… o más bien, ¿Era el Diablo quien lo odiaba?, eso quizás tenía un poco más de sentido, en especial luego de que el mismo diablo lo miraba a la cara, lo insultaba, se burlaba de él y lo tentaba.

…Tentación…

…la tentación lleva al pecado…

… El pecado conduce al castigo…

…El castigo trae consigo la ruina…

- ¿No te sería más fácil matarme, Sasuke? – Decía el pelirrojo al azabache que tenía en frente – Mátame y termina con esto

- ¿Bromeas?, si te mato no sería divertido, Gaara – Aquel hombre seguía luciendo la misma mirada siniestra, a pesar de las vendas que cubrían su ojo morado

- Entonces… simplemente déjala fuera de esto – A pesar de que ella no quería verlo, él velaba por ella, por Matsuri

- No, eso sería igual de aburrido – Sasuke seguía con ese todo socarrón que tanto estresaba a su acompañante

Te pasaste de la raya, Uchiha… sabes que _eso _es peligroso – El joven se pasaba las manos por la desordenada cabellera de manera ansiosa. Tenía motivos de sobra para estar temeroso – A _eso _no puedes controlarlo… hasta el diablo le teme a algo

No le temo, eres tú quien teme. Ahora si me disculpas, necesito terminar de llenar unos documentos – Gaara se levantó rápidamente y salió de la oficina de aquel tipo.

La iglesia estaba casi vacía, siempre era así los lunes. Se sentó pesadamente en una de las viejas bancas de madera y miró el crucifijo que colgaba encima del altar. Apretó las manos tratando de no soltar alguna injuria contra el Dios al que servía, y era tan difícil… estaba enojado con Dios, con la vida, con Sasuke, con Matsuri y hasta con él mismo…. En especial con él mismo. No podía sacarse la imagen de su cabeza: Él golpeaba a la chica, ella lo miraba aterrada y se alejaba tras insultarlo.

- Dios… ¿Qué hice? – Preguntaba en voz baja evitando así que las ancianitas que rezaban el rosario escucharan – Dime, ¿Qué? – suspiró, necesitaba respuestas y aquella estatua de yeso no se las daría… pero aunque fuera una señal – No te ofendas, pero dudo que seas toda bondad

- ¡Hey, Gaara! – La inconfundible voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Por favor, no me digas que te has convertido en uno de esos curas locos que tienen visiones'ttebayo

- Ten un poco de respeto, estás en una iglesia – Gruño el de cabello color grana mientras se levantaba

- Sigues molesto por lo ocurrido – Afirmó el rubio siguiéndolo por el pasillo

- Sí… sólo que ella es tan tonta, no quiere escucharme

- Lo de hace un mes fue muy confuso, no terminé de entender lo que paso'ttebayo

Ya te lo dije, Uchiha me provocó, reaccioné, terminé en la cárcel y golpeé a Matsuri

- Pero… ¿por qué la golpeaste?... creí que ella y tú… ya sabes, iban en serio

- ¿No te parece eso tonto?, soy sacerdote, ella una niñita caprichosa y tonta… claramente no iba en serio… como lo tuyo con _aquel – _La seguridad de la casa cural les permitía hablar con un poco más de libertad, pero igual era conveniente mantener bajo el tono de voz

- ¡No tienes porque meter una cosa con la otra! – El rubio se ruborizó ante la mención de _aquel, _a pesar de todo, le costaba hablar de que tenía relaciones con un hombre, más aun explicar como era que podía estar loco por una mujer al mismo tiempo

- Pero es lo mismo

- No, la diferencia es que en mi caso ninguno saldrá lastimado… aquí en cambio sí – El Uzumaki cerró los ojos con fuerza, nervioso – Sasuke-teme se pasó está vez

- Eso mismo opino – Contestó Gaara. Un incomodo silencio se formó entre ellos dos, el típico mutismo que antecede a una declaración difícil

- No he visto a Matsuri desde hace mucho – Escupió Naruto, tan rápidamente que las palabras se atropellaron unas con las otras – Temo que algo le ocurriera

Otro silencio, ahora de meditación. Gaara trataba de entender lo que Naruto le decía, pero le costaba mucho, desde ese día todo le costaba el doble de trabajo. Paseó su mirada por los jardines de la casa cural, vio lo de siempre: sacerdotes paseándose, las aves en sus jaulas cantando, un nubarrón que anunciaba una tormenta…

- A la izquierda – Dijo el rubio. Gaara torció los ojos hacia donde él decía, y ahí estaba, lo único a lo que el demonio podría temerle, a parte de Dios

- Orochimaru – Dijo mecánicamente al verlo pasar. Aquel hombre era seguramente la segunda cosa que más odiaba en el planeta

- Matsuri estaba ayudando con la catequesis, para las _primeras comuniones…_ pero hace semanas que no viene

- ¿Crees que le haya hecho algo?

- Lo dudo, ella ya no es una niña – Era asqueroso, pero cierto. Ese tipo no se interesaría en una mujer de la edad de Matsuri

- ¿Dónde está entonces?

- No tengo idea - Sin pistas, era horrible estar así. Ella podía estar en cualquier parte, lejos, cerca… ¿Quién podía saberlo con certeza?

Durante la noche el vacío que generaba ella era peor. Gaara rodaba en su cama tratando de pensar en cómo solucionar cada evento que llegaba de manera tan esporádica. Familia, amigos, enemigos, amores… todo parecía volverse, transformarse de alegría a tristeza. Pero esa noche, más que en las anteriores, el pelirrojo no pudo dormir. SI tan sólo supiera donde estaba ella, qué era lo que hacia o si era feliz, si supiera eso, entonces hubiera podido estar calmado, pero no sabía nada.

Ella tampoco sabía nada de él, apenas y lo había visto cuando iba a la iglesia para la catequesis. Insistía en que no le importaba, que él era el pasado, y que vivir en el pasado era muy peligroso, puedes ser dejado atrás junto a los recuerdos. Sin embargo él era su presente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-Quizás… ya no deba ir de nuevo a ese lugar – Se dijo Ella antes de dormir. Matsuri estaba sumamente confundida, le costaba entender cómo podía seguir sintiendo algo así por quien la había lastimado – _Parecía triste – _Pensó. Recordar la mirada de Gaara en ese momento le estremecía. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez le había parecido alguien distinto, primero muy frío, luego muy maduro, después alguien centrado, pero ahora le parecía que él vivía atormentado. - ¡Basta Matsuri!, no pienses en eso – Se regañó – Deja de pensar en él… ya Sasuke te lo advirtió, es una persona de dos caras, no puedes confiar en lo que te muestra… ya – A pesar de lo que decía, se sentía culpable, le costaba respirar y varias lágrimas se asomaban a su rostro.

El manto de la noche cubría la ciudad y la sumergía en las sombras, para muchos significaban cosas distintas. Para los amantes era la noche perfecta para estar a solas en un momento íntimo, un beso, un abrazo, cualquier muestra de afecto sería ideal. Para quienes regresaban del trabajo era un momento ideal para descansar, dejarse caer en la cama y no pensar en nada más. Aquellos que preferían festejar se podían cobijar en la agitada parte de la ciudad donde nunca se duerme, las discotecas, bares, casas de citas y miradores eran los escenarios que preferían. Pero para quienes estaban melancólicos, confundidos o tristes, aquellas tinieblas sólo daban lugar a un sinnúmero de pesadillas, quimeras de la infancia que retornaban para atormentarlos, voces de la culpa que agobia, los llantos de las hadas_, _el recuerdo constante de un presente miserable y un futuro incierto.

Hasta las almas manchadas de pecado encontraban esa noche algo en que pensar, la paz nocturna era perfecta para pensar, planear o simplemente regocijarse del daño ya causado. Tinieblas, es lo único visible en ese tipo de almas, pero eso si se da una mirada superficial, porque en el fondo siempre hay algo, un aspecto que genera compasión, o tan siquiera un motivo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Díganlo con toda libertad, soy una condenada escritora con problemas con la responsabilidad y que actualiza cada que hay cuaresma en año bisiesto, pero, seriamente les presento mis más sinceras disculpas, es que simplemente no sabía cómo seguir el fict, pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 9 y si quieren mandarme insultos y regaños, adelante u///u, espero ansiosa por sugerencias porque tengo un bloqueo creativo realmente terrible y el poder actualizar se lo debo a una mezcla de "mental" y "Cold Case"… como compensación por la espera, publicaré un capítulo **_**larguito**_** (ojo, no llega a "largo")**

**Yo Pecador **

**Capítulo 9º**

Gaara seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, todavía no lograba encontrar una solución a los problemas más recientes en su vida. Matsuri no contestaba el teléfono, y aquel sonido repetitivo del timbre lo volvía loco. Sólo esperaba que todo estuviera bien, que la sádica jugarreta de Sasuke no la metiera en ningún lió, especialmente porque aquel macabro juego implicaba al único ser que despreciaba más que al Uchiha: Orochimaru.

Insistió una vez más con la llamada, la última antes de ir a celebrar la misa dominical de las tres de la tarde.

- Todavía no contesta, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Sakura al notar que el pelirrojo seguía escuchando el teléfono. El chico ya tenía las orejas rojas de tanto escuchar.

-No – Contestó él con sequedad. No le importaba si decía que era grosero, sólo le interesaba que le contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

-Deberías ir a verla… me preocupa que no apareciera por estos días – Sakura se acercó un poco a su oyente, pero se detuvo al notar la mirada colérica que le dedicaba.

-Interesante el que lo diga la que apoya al que inició todo esto – Sin importar lo tonto que sonase, Gaara le había tomado saña a la chica, puesto que sabía cuan _estrecha _era su relación con el párroco.

-Escúchame, Gaara, sé que crees que Sasuke es malo, pero lo conozco y… - El chico frunció el ceño al escuchar a la peli rosa hablar con aquel lastimero tono. Detestaba que lo trataran como al malo de la historia

-Se acuesta con Naruto – Escupió, en parte por querer cambiar de tema, y en parte porque deseaba dejar muda a la muy entrometida. La hirió profundamente, ella ya se lo suponía pero… pero no era momento de venirse abajo. La chica reunió fuerzas y le contestó:

-No ha salido de su casa en tres días –Sakura frunció el seño y miró fijo al hombre que ocultaba su intriga tras una máscara de indiferencia –. Matsuri no sale o contesta el teléfono…

-Ése, al parecer, ya no es mi problema – Contestó el joven sacerdote mientras se levantaba y daba por terminada la charla. Era un mentiroso, sí era su problema, hacía no más unos segundos estaba dándose golpes contra las paredes porque ella no le contestaba el teléfono y ahora tenía el descaro de desentenderse del asunto. El maldito orgullo lo consumía, no aceptaría jamás que sin ella estaba solo…otra vez.

Necesitaba aire fresco, pero toda la ciudad parecía contaminada de un gas toxico que sólo él captaba, además la misa estaba por iniciar, aunque no sentía muchos deseos de celebrarla. Toda la ceremonia se le antojó molesta, monótona y sin gracia. Los cantos de los feligreses eran una especie de réquiem atónico y sin belleza, y a pesar de que el sol brillara con todas sus fuerzas, la oscuridad era palpable y el espacio que debería ocupar la castaña, justo al lado de la estatua de Jesús de Nazaret, al frente de las velitas que paulatinamente se encenderían, diagonal al vitral de San Judas.

Desviaba la mirada constantemente hacia aquel lugar, como si de un momento a otro ella fuera a aparecer, pero sólo estaba una niñita de vestido azul meneando los pies que no tocaban el suelo debido a la altura del banco. La ceremonia terminó sin ningún altibajo más, ni siquiera la presencia del párroco que tanto detestaba. Últimamente Sasuke Uchiha no pasaba mucho tiempo en la iglesia, tampoco en el colegio, pero algo le decía al pelirrojo que en nada se relacionaba con Matsuri. Se acercó al banco donde ella debió estar sentada y recordó cómo había iniciado todo, cuando la había espiado por el rabillo del ojo para saber si se quedaría mucho o no, cuando la siguió disimuladamente hasta el confesionario, cuando el efecto dominó se desató. La niñita seguía por ahí, pero no en la banca, sino frente a las velitas, con su madre. Estaba llorando, al parecer la vela no quería encenderse y la chiquilla estaba realmente frustrada. Gaara se levantó y tomó la cerilla sin mucho interés, la acercó a la velita de la niña y la encendió sin dificultad, pero era porque ya conocía las corrientes de aire del edificio.

Se quedó un rato más sentado ahí, sin pensar o hacer mucho, pidiendo claridad en sus pensamientos. No sabía si ir a verla o seguir con su vida y muy seguramente no lo sabría de inmediato, pero era mejor empezar a meditar correctamente si quería llegar a algo.

Cerró los ojos y creyó verla, pero sólo era un recuerdo viejo de cuando la conoció, de cuando la descubrió llorando y espantada de la vida que llevaba.

O, posiblemente, sin él saberlo, la respuesta a sus largas reflexiones había llegado finalmente.

Matsuri se había quedado dormida por unos minutos tan cortos que más pareció un parpadeo. No tenía noción del tiempo, no sabía si era de día o de noche y no le interesaba saberlo. Se pasó las manos por las muñecas nuevamente e hizo un recorrido por su torso, como siempre que se despertaba de una pesadilla, como comprobando si realmente estaba en el lugar y tiempo presente. Pensaba en Gaara, en cuánto deseaba llamarlo, pero no podía, su confianza en los seres humanos, si es que tal cosa existía, se había desvanecido. Lloraba en silencio, recordaba esas manos que la acariciaban y los labios que la llenaban de besos, la mirada fría que se llenaba de calor al tenerla debajo suyo y la sensación de tenerlo en su cama. Suspiró y soltó otro quejido leve, realmente necesitaba a Gaara en ése instante.

Pero ninguno de los dos cedía tan fácilmente a sus impulsos, mucho menos si recordaban las palabras y acciones del otro. Seguían insistiendo tercamente en pensar que lo mejor era mantener las distancias, o simplemente les faltaban fuerzas para llamarse y salir de aquel túnel en el que estaban.

-No sería mala idea que fueras a verla – Gaara levantó la mirada, era Sasuke quien le hablaba.

-¿de aquí a cuando te interesa? – Preguntó secamente, sin mostrar nada en su voz.

-Si Sakura desapareciera por tres días, iría a verla. Si Hinata no contestara el teléfono, Naruto la buscaría. Si Matsuri no da la cara, es porque algo pasa – El azabache dedicó una mirada fría al pelirrojo, aun llevaba las gafas para leer y un ejemplar de "Verónica Decide Morir" en sus manos.

-No confío en tus consejos – Respondió Gaara mientras miraba la llama de la vela que había encendido, que flaqueaba como si el viento sólo la afectara a ella.

-Escucha, Gaara, antes de que me arrepienta de lo que digo: Ve a su casa, ahora mismo – El tono de urgencia del Uchiha dejó estupefacto al del tatuaje en su rostro y recordó las múltiples peleas que tubo con él.

Alguna vez le había dicho a Sasuke que, tarde que temprano, las cosas se saldrían de su control, especialmente si involucraba terceros en su jueguito macabro. En algún momento imaginó al Uchiha desesperado pidiendo ayuda porque la bola de nieve ya no se detenía y no le cabía en las manos, y repetidas veces se preguntó si cuando dejara de sentirse Diablo y recordara que es humano, con capacidades limitadas y poco poder, querría arreglar las cosas.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Matsuri? – Preguntó, y con el final de aquella pregunta, finalizó la vida del fuego en frente de la estatua de Jesús de Nazaret.

Fuera no era muy tarde, tampoco muy temprano y el cielo no mostraba un tono en especial. No hacía frío ni calor, pero la cantidad de personas que transitaban era impresionante, sin embargo le era difícil diferenciar rostros en aquel momento. Cada persona no era más que una sombra, las sombras borrones en el asfalto, las voces murmullos, estaba aislado, simplemente sabía que tenía que llegar pronto a un lugar determinado y no le importaba nada más. El edificio donde Matsuri tenía su apartamento era grande, lleno de minúsculos bloques donde apenas podía vivir una persona muy incómodamente. La fachada se mostraba totalmente estéril, poco llamativa y apenas decorada con una planta agonizante.

Tocó la puerta fingiendo calma, no fuera a alarmar a los vecinos o peor, que lo viera una de esas viejas chismosas que iban a la iglesia para ponerse al día de los últimos escándalos. Golpeó un poco más fuerte, pero no se escuchaba nada dentro del apartamento, así que tomó la llave que Matsuri le había dado hace tiempo y rogó porque la chica no hubiera decidido cambiar la cerradura. Cuando la puerta cedió dejó escapar un aroma asqueroso de orines, sudor y otras cosas que el chico no pudo identificar. Estaba oscuro y el ambiente estaba muy cargado, era difícil entrar sin sentirse aturdido.

Llamó a la castaña un par de veces antes de entrar, avisando que el que llegaba no era un extraño ni tampoco algo peligroso, aunque por la falta de movimiento del lugar dedujo que eso no era un problema. Tropezó con la correspondencia acumulada y con otras cosas que no pudo diferenciar en medio del desorden, parecía que por ahí hubiese pasado un huracán. Finalmente llegó a la alcoba de la mujer, que apestaba más que todo el lugar, y la encontró acostada en posición fetal sobre un fétido colchón del que provenían los hediondos efluvios que le atacaban la nariz. Se acercó con cuidado de no asustarla, hablándole suave para no alterarla. La vio temblar y murmurar algo, pero su voz no lo alcanzó.

¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Qué había pasado?... Matsuri era desordenada pero no una cerda, además le gustaban los espacios iluminados y al recibir visitas era un encanto, entonces ¿Qué hacía tirada en su cama? Y principalmente ¿hace cuanto no se levantaba de ahí?

Ni siquiera intentó encender las luces, ya había visto el recibo sin pagar entre la correspondencia y no quería perder el tiempo. Se inclinó para verle la cara a la muchacha e inmediatamente lo atacaron unas nauseas fuertísimas que le hicieron pensar le vomitaría en la cara a Matsuri, pero se contuvo y retiró el cabello del rostro de la joven. Ella seguía murmurando y sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita, así que la tocó para verificar que no tuviera fiebre, y justo al posar su mano en la piel blanca de la sien, ella soltó un chillido ahogado, como si acabaran de despertarla de un largo sueño. Se incorporó de un salto en la cama y miró al sacerdote como quien no termina de creerse las cosas, lo examinó con cuidado para confirmar que ésta vez no fuera una alucinación. Estaba agitada y muy delgada, era evidente que no comía en días y tampoco dormía bien.

Él tocó su rostro con cierto miedo, la encontraba tan frágil que pensó por unos instantes la rompería si ejercía mucha presión.

-Matsuri, ¿qué pasó? – Dijo, entre preocupado e iracundo, mientras recorría con la mirada el colchón. Con la poca luz no se podía ver bien, pero estaba claro que esa cosa era un asco. Esperó la respuesta de la chica, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un estallido de llanto y un abrazó débil, puesto que las fuerzas le faltaban. Matsuri no olía nada bien, pero no le importaba, sólo quería prestarle el consuelo que necesitara. Insistió con la pregunta, pero nada.

-No, no puedo – Murmuró ella mientras se agarraba como podía al hombre. Lo extrañaba tanto, lo necesitaba tanto.

-¿Qué pasó?

-"Calladita, calladita, nadie tiene que saberlo" – Dijo mecánicamente para después tratar de calmarse. Gaara dedujo que esas no eran palabras de ella, pero aparentemente no le sacaría mucho.

-Vamos a un hospital, ahora – ordenó en un tono que no aceptaba contradicciones y levantó a Matsuri de la cama como pudo. La ropa de la chica olía a orines y sudor, no se la había quitado en mucho, _mucho _tiempo.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Gaara se aseguró de cubrirle los ojos a la chica para que el sol no la hiriera, y se sorprendió al notar que aún con el poco tiempo en la oscuridad, la luz le fastidiaba. Maldijo el no tener un auto a la mano, no pensó el ello al salir corriendo de la iglesia, así que se regresó a regañadientes a la entrada y sentó a la chica en una silla cercana, mientras él llamaría a Naruto para que los recogiera tan pronto como fuera posible (Lo cual significaba "Ya, o te meto una patada que te reacomoda los intestinos") y en menos de media hora en rubio ya los estaba llevando al hospital más cercano.

Era desesperante no saber qué hacer o cómo ayudar, la impotencia ante una situación crítica ponía en evidencia la falta de control que podía tener el pelirrojo sobre sí mismo y sobretodo lo inestable que era. Naruto no pudo terminar de contar las palabrotas que lanzó su amigo a los otros conductores y prefirió no escuchar las que murmuraba cuando los médicos le dijeron que tenía que dejar a Matsuri en sus manos y esperar fuera hasta que los exámenes terminaran.

El pelirrojo estaba nervioso, y eso significaba que su humor no era el mejor. Las venas de la sien le palpitaban tan fuertes que su tatuaje pareció cobrar vida propia. Sus ojos no tenían brillo, Naruto temió que el pelirrojo volviera a su antiguo "yo" que era capaz de todo cuando se enojaba, y fue por eso que al verlo salir del hospital sin decir palabra alguna sólo atinó a hacer una llamada telefónica rápida, y rogar a Dios que estuviera equivocado.

Dentro de la capilla, en la oficina del obispo, Sasuke Uchiha recién colgaba el teléfono. Suspiró, no se había equivocado y Gaara había corrido al apartamento. Se inclinó en la silla y sostuvo su cabeza, sintiendo un fuerte dolor pasarle por el medio. Las voces dentro de él no se callaban, unas lo acusaban, otras lo animaban y había una que simplemente se lamentaba, la que más se oía. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de él y respiró hondo para calmarse. Esperaba a su destino, esperaba que Gaara entrara por esa puerta tarde o temprano y lo confrontara, estaba listo y sabía que era un hijo de perra que merecía todo lo que le pasaba.

-No, no es verdad y lo sabes – Murmuró alguien al Azabache. Detestaba la compañía de esa persona, pero lo necesitaba o caería en una total locura, o al menos eso sentía.

-No te engañes, soy eso y mucho más – Se quitó las gafas y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, reclinando a cabeza hacia atrás –. Sólo espero morirme pronto, así termino con ésta tontería

-No hables así, no eres tan débil – podía sonar como un frío regaño, pero en el fondo Sasuke Uchiha sabía que esas palabras se las decían con todo el amor posible –. No quiero qu te mueras tan pronto, Sasuke

Repentinamente entró a quien esperaba. Gaara había hecho un tiempo record entre el hospital y la capilla, muy seguramente rompiendo varias normas de tránsito, pero eso no era importante. Lo importante era que estaba ahí, listo para hacer lo que tenía en mente hace tiempo e impulsado por un alud de ira incontenible. Culpaba al obispo de lo ocurrido, no tenía pruebas o tan siquiera un idea de qué había ocasionado el colapso de Matsuri, sólo sabía y entendía que Sasuke Uchiha era el culpable, que Sasuke Uchiha tubo el poder de impedirlo, y que Sasuke Uchiha debía pagar por ello.

El azabache miró sin interés la navaja automática que el pelirrojo llevaba en la mano, ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse de la silla. Gaara se acercó a toda velocidad hasta el escritorio del hombre y colocó el filo del arma en frente de su ojo, sin tocarlo pero con toda la intención de hacerlo… pero primero, respuestas, necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber porqué él, porqué ella, porqué todo esto.

-¡GAARA! – El grito casi lo deja sordo, por así decirlo. La mujer había entrado sin hacer ruido y le había bajado la mano al pelirrojo, logrando así que apenas se hiciera un pequeño corte en el rostro de Sasuke, nada a comparación de lo que el de ojos aguamarina tenía planeado – Gaara, así no arreglaras nada

-Suéltame, Sakura, o te mando al infierno junto a éste tipo – Amenazó en un tono aterrador el pelirrojo, un tono que sólo se dejaba escuchar cuando el deseo de venganza le sobrepasaba todo raciocinio.

-Gaara, escúchame, por favor – Sakura estaba espantada, pero no podía retroceder, de hacerlo Sasuke terminaría muerto –. Sé que crees que él tiene la culpa de todo, pero tienes que entender que no es así

-¿Quién si no él?... tú misma sabes qué cosas ha hecho y de lo que es capaz, no ha estado presente en días…tiene que ser…

-Eso tiene sentido, pero no puede ser verdad – La extraña coz que irrumpió en la estancia llamó la atención de todos. Sólo Uno de ellos se quedó inmóvil al ver entrar al extraño como si nada pasara.

-¿Qué quiere y quién es usted? – Dijo Gaara sin dejar de forcejear con Sakura por liberar su brazo.

-Kakashi Hatake, psiquiatra – Se presentó el hombre mientras enseñaba una tarjeta al que estaba armado. Gaara lo inspeccionó de arriba a bajo, tenía el cabello plateado, los ojos negros y una cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo. No tenía pinta de psiquiatra, pero él tampoco tenía pinta de cura –. Si quieres puedo confirmar que los días en que Sasuke Uchiha estuvo ausente no pudo cometer ningún crimen, mucho menos lastimar a alguien…

Gaara bajó lentamente el arma, pero no la soltó, lo que menos necesitaba era otra noche en la cárcel y ése era un regalo que una chica de ojos verdes armada le podía dar sin problemas. Podía estar enojado, pero era una persona buena y si podía evitar asesinar a alguien, lo haría. El psiquiatra se acercó y tomó asiento sin mostrar temor alguno y le pidió a Gaara que hiciera lo mismo, pero el chico se negó. El mayor miró a Sasuke e hizo una pregunta sencilla con la mirada, a lo que el azabache asintió sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Verás, chico – Comenzó el Hatake.

-Gaara, me llamo Gaara – Corrigió. Detestaba que se refirieran a él como un chiquillo.

-De acuerdo, Gaara, lo que trato de decirte es que Sasuke pasó esos días conmigo

-¿Qué es amante tuyo también? – Escupió el pelirrojo con ironía.

-No, yo trato su caso, eso es todo – Respondió Kakashi, sin alterarse en absoluto. Era sorprendente lo calmado que era ése hombre.

-¿Caso?

-Kakashi es el psiquiatra de Sasuke – Aclaró Sakura –, lo trata desde hace años… aunque nunca me ha dicho de qué…

-Gaara, lo que necesitas saber es que Sasuke ha estado interno estos días, apenas le dimos de alta hoy…- Gaara abrió los ojos y soltó el arma inmediatamente. Si estaba interno, no pudo lastimar a Matsuri… o al menos en ése tiempo –. Sasuke está enfermo, pero no es agresivo, así que puedo darte mi palabra de que no tuvo nada que ver con lo de tu amiga…

-Usted no ha visto de lo que es capaz

-Oh, sí lo he visto – Afirmó con naturalidad el psiquiatra –, lo he visto desde hace años…

-¿qué tiene Sasuke exactamente? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con desconfianza. Todo eso podía ser un montaje y lo sabía.

-Bueno, si Sasuke me permite decirlo… - El doctor no podía romper la confidencialidad medico-paciente, a menos que el Uchiha lo autorizara, cosa que hizo con un simple asentimiento – Es un caso curioso, mezcla dos problemas realmente peligrosos que se desarrollaron en dos momentos diferentes… pero si quieres, puedo ilustrarlo mejor en mi consultorio

-Lo dudo mucho – El móvil de Gaara sonó en aquel instante, al parecer ya tenían los resultados de las pruebas que le habían hecho a Matsuri – Me lo explicará camino al hospital, y vienen todos, ¿entendido?

-Claro, no hay problema – Contestó Kakashi, Sakura apenas logró asentir y Sasuke los siguió sin decir palabra alguna.

Por cuestiones de seguridad, Sakura fue quien condujo todo el trayecto, lo cual desesperaba de sobremanera al pelirrojo quien quería romper su marca anterior en aquel trayecto. Los semáforos eran una molestia cuando estaba estresado.

-Ahora, hable – Ordenó el sacerdote mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza.

-Verás, durante su infancia Sasuke desarrolló esquizofrenia – Explicó Kakashi –, empezó con un accidente… supongo que sabes que Sasuke no es hijo único, ¿verdad? – Gaara asintió mientras recordaba una foto que estaba sobre el escritorio del aludido. La imagen mostraba a dos chicos muy parecidos, el menor era Sasuke a eso de los nueve años y el otro no sabía quién era, pero siempre dio por sentado que era su hermano mayor, eso al menos por unos catorce años.

-No sé su nombre, pero lo he visto en una foto y alguna vez lo mencionó, según sé su relación no es muy buena – Contestó Gaara mientras rememoraba las charlas viejas con Sasuke.

-Actualmente no pueden tener relación alguna – Afirmó el mayor – porque Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke, murió hace muchos años…– El pelirrojo tuvo que tragarse el asombro para no sentir lástima por el Uchiha. No se atrevía a imaginar lo duro que era perder a un hermano.

-La foto que viste, fue la última que nos tomamos – Aclaró Sasuke en un hilo de voz –. Prefiero no dar datos de cómo murió… pero… desde ése día… lo veo…

-Cuando Sasuke deja de consumir en orden su medicina suele mezclar la realidad con sus fantasías, pero mientras siga las reglas es consciente de lo que hace

-Insinúa que ve a su hermano pidiéndole que lastime a todo el que se le acerca – Preguntó Gaara justo cuando el semáforo daba luz verde.

-Todo lo contrario, las alucinaciones con Itachi le piden que se detenga, generalmente, otras veces charlan o van juntos a su anterior casa y cuando lo encuentro está viviendo en un mundo donde él y su hermano están viviendo juntos… lo que ocasiona el comportamiento destructivo es otra cosa

-¿qué?

-Un desorden narcisista de la personalidad que desarrolló en sus años de instituto debido a los problemas que tenía con sus compañeros y al hecho de que se sentía traicionado por la mayoría de sus amistades… eso generó que desarrollara ese trastorno como medio de autodefensa, así que suele dejar de importarle el bienestar de las personas cuando desea algo y suele sentirse "todopoderoso"… aunque es algo que aún no termino de determinar, ya que alguien con ése problema suele comportarse así sólo si saca algún beneficio, pero Sasuke no me habla de eso

-Ni lo haré – Completó el azabache, cabizbajo. En su mirada había mucha tristeza, estaba sumamente melancólico –, pero te garantizo, Gaara, que cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho…

-No hables más, es suficiente para mí – Gaara se mordió la lengua tras decir eso. No podía dejar de odiar al tipo, pero ya sabía que no era culpa suya y en su fuero interno algo gritaba que sus motivos tendría.

Llegaron al hospital e inmediatamente buscaron a Naruto, quien no ocultó su alegría al comprobar que Sasuke estaba vivo y que Kakashi los acompañaba, eso significaba que Gaara ya sabía la verdad sobre el Uchiha y el agua se calmaba por el momento. Llamaron a la doctora y ésta les atendió sin chistar, dándoles un reporte completo de la saludo de Matsuri. Tenía desnutrición y estaba en estado de shock, además un psicoanalista detectó una depresión bastante grave y decidió que un psiquiatra la debía recetar. Además de eso estaba deshidratada y por poco le fallaban los riñones, menos mal Gaara la había encontrado rápidamente.

-Una cosa más – Dijo la doctora, no sin cierto recelo. Todos la miraron con intriga y preocupación.

-Shizune, dilo – Animó Kakashi, quien al parecer ya conocía a la doctora.

-Entre los exámenes tanto físicos como psicológicos que le hicimos encontramos algo… que posiblemente no les agradará saber…


	10. Chapter 10

**HOooooooooola a mis queridos lectores, aquí Hayashibara Noriko reportándose con la actualización de "Yo Pecador", aunque usted no lo crea!!!!**

**Bueno, ya poniéndonos serios, decidí aprovechar el tiempo libre en hacer algo más productivo que dibujos inconclusos y jugar cartas (nótese por favor la falta de concentración), así que pasé solicitud de ingreso a la U y me senté juiciosa en el computador a adelantar mis historias (Aunque dudo que realmente a alguien aparte de mí le interese todo eso ^^U)**

**Espero ansiosa sus reviews.**

**Yo Pecador**

**Capítulo 10º**

-Gaara – Llamó Sasuke nuevamente, pero el pelirrojo seguía dando vueltas por la habitación. Era algo así como la cuarta vez que lo chistaba y comenzaba desesperarse con ese andar repetitivo de león enjaulado – Gaara – Dijo nuevamente, pero nada. – Gaara, metete a la cama de una buena vez – Ordenó, usando el tono de voz que tanto caracterizaba al Uchiha cuando perdía la paciencia.

-No me hables como si fuera a obedecerte – Respondió el sacerdote que se paseaba de un lado al otro del cuarto con una expresión de ira incontenible.

-Dar vueltas hasta hacer un agujero en el suelo no resolverá nada – Apuntó el azabache, tratando de no perder la paciencia. El de ojos claros no había dormido en dos noches, y la medicina había hecho que Sasuke se interesara al menos un poco en ello, hasta sentía algo de culpa.

-¡Tengo una solución, pero no me dejas salir de ésta habitación! – Masculló Gaara con fastidio mientras se detenía. Sasuke frunció el seño, conocía la "solución" del pelirrojo y no le parecía nada prudente.

-Matar a alguien no va a revertir lo que le pasó a Matsuri, así que déjate de tonterías – Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente. Sí, era verdad que acabar con la vida de _aquella persona _no iba a solucionar lo ocurrido, pero la venganza era una tentación tan poderosa que una simple probada, el simple efluvio de su simpleza y cercanía, embrujaba como danza de cascabel.

Naruto entró en la habitación donde ambos hombres permanecían, se le notaba agotado y por la mirada que su acompañante le dedicaba, era verdad. Hinata lucía más pálida que de costumbre y tenía miedo de hablar, pero sabía que ambos sacerdotes necesitaban saber qué había pasado. Cerró los ojos y rogó por no tener que ser ella quien diera las noticias. Cerraron la puerta tras suyo y llegaron hasta Sasuke y Gaara, quienes con una mirada penetrante exigían saber qué tenían para decir.

-Nada – Anunció el rubio sin mucho ánimo, cosa poco común en él, aunque la situación lo ameritaba –, aún se niega a hablar

-No es necesario, sabemos quién fue – Contestó Gaara tratando de sonar frío, pero evidentemente estaba iracundo.

Aquel hombre tenía todo el derecho de sentir ira, sed de sangre, calor en las venas y demás síntomas de rabia contenida. Fue él quien la encontró postrada en el lecho maloliente de un apartamento abandonado y habitado al mismo tiempo, él el que vio por primera vez esos ojos negros cubiertos de lágrimas, él la había llevado hasta el hospital, la había tenido en sus brazos, temblando con temor, y era él quién más deseaba una compensación. Las palabras de aquella doctora, Shizune, le golpeaban la frente repetitivamente.

**-Una cosa más – Dijo la doctora, no sin cierto recelo. Todos la miraron con intriga y preocupación.**

**-Shizune, dilo – Animó Kakashi, quien al parecer ya conocía a la doctora.**

**-Entre los exámenes tanto físicos como psicológicos que le hicimos encontramos algo… que posiblemente no les agradará saber…**

-¡¿De qué se trata?! **– **Lo último que hubiera necesitado Gaara en ese momento era que se empezaran con rodeos, apenas y se contenía ése día.

-Matsuri... tiene destrozado el clítoris – La maldita noticia se escuchaba igual de vivida en su mente como cuando la dijo aquella mujer –, en realidad, toda su área genital está destrozada, también encontramos cortes en sus manos, heridas de autodefensa…

Sacudió su cabeza, prefería no pensar en aquella escena, en la mirada asombrada de todos, la expresión de la doctora, el sudor que le corría por la frente, empapando el tatuaje con la palabra "Amor"… Dios, no, tenía que ser mentira.

Y ahora, aparecía Naruto diciéndole que ella seguía sin hablar. Matsuri no hablaba con nadie sobre lo ocurrido, apenas repetía esa frasecita _"Calladita, calladita, nadie tiene que saberlo". _Estaba seguro de quién había dicho esas palabras, pero las tres personas que le acompañaban le impedían ir por él. Sasuke Uchiha, cuando todos le pensaban el diablo, resultó no ser más que un lacayo. Naruto Uzumaki, supuestamente un descerebrado, pero el primero en notar las intenciones de Gaara. Hinata, la chica aparentemente débil que fue la primera en advertirle que no saliera de la habitación. A todos les odiaba, a todos les apreciaba.

Mientras, en una recamara de hospital que estaba plagada por el aroma artificial del aparato que expulsaba aire sumamente frío, Matsuri trataba de pensar para no dormir, y de no razonar para no enloquecer. Aún sentía miedo, aunque en el fondo se sabía segura en aquella área restringida del mundo normal, custodiada por guardianes vestidos de azul transparente y blanco monótono.

La chica se tocó el pecho, comprobando si realmente había ocurrido, si de verdad Gaara había entrado para rescatarla del fétido pozo que era su apartamento, si en realidad la había llevado en el auto de Naruto hasta aquel hospital, si era cierto que Hinata le había leído aquel bellísimo poemario de Neruda y que Sasuke le había dejado los girasoles que reposaban en la mesita a u lado de la alcoba. Sí, era verdad, todo era real y la hacía sentir en paz, tranquila… pero por pocos instantes, ya que si eso era verdad, lo _otro _también lo era. Alguien había entrado en su casa, alguien la había atacado salvamente por saber más de la cuenta… todo era real, hasta en su cabeza.

Sonaba el timbre, era entrada la noche y el amable vecino de al lado recién se había marchado a la casa de su amigo de la universidad para hacer un trabajo. La jovencita de cabello corto aún no se alistaba para dormir, pero estaba próxima, por lo cual agradeció que al sonar la campanilla ella sólo se hubiera quitado a medias la blusa. Se acomodó la ropa y llegó a la puerta mientras decía "Ya voy" con monotonía. Pensó en que seguro su vecino se habría olvidado de pedirle algo, o tal vez necesitaba que le prestara dinero como la última vez. Abrió la puerta, preparando su mejor sonrisa y entonces ocurrió.

No era su vecino quien estaba ahí, era alguien más, alguien de un cabello tan oscuro como su alma y unos ojos amarillos, diabólicos como los de sus pesadillas más terribles, más no por ser horrendos, sino por no expresar nada. Nulidad, ni bien ni mal, ni planes ni improvisaciones, sin culpas ni temores. Trató de gritar, pero recordaba la mano helada cubriéndole la boca y empujándola dentro del apartamento. Los moretones del forcejeo aún le dolían, el hematoma del brazo cuando tropezó con la repisa, el del trasero cuando se fue de espaldas al suelo, el de la pelvis de cuando aquel hombre le había puesto la rodilla encima para inmovilizarla. Aquella fue la primera vez que, totalmente consiente de lo que hacía, agarraba un cuchillo (el de abrir las cartas) y trataba de herir a alguien… si tan solo no le hubieran fallado las fuerzas, si el extraño aroma del trapo en su cara no la hubiera adormecido y aquel tipo no le hubiera quitado el cuchillo para hacerle ése corte en la clavícula. La cortada en su mano no era más que la consecuencia por usar sus últimas fuerzas para defenderse.

Las lágrimas se le escaparon del rostro como en aquella ocasión, casi sentía que su cuerpo perdía voluntad y la risa de las enfermeras que cotilleaban en el pasillo se transfiguró en la carcajada baja que le habían soltado en la cara cuando ella sintió espanto absoluto. Recordaba con claridad atormentadora la manera en que le había rasgado las delicadas bragas rosadas que llevaba puestas, el momento exacto en que le abría las piernas y pasaba su frío dedo por aquella zona que ella reservaba para cierto pelirrojo y para nadie más. Cerró las piernas como acto reflejo cuando se le vino a la cabeza el momento en que aquel dedo la había invadido, para luego dejarla y dejar aquel momento silencioso y clamado en el que nada, ni el polvo, se movían.

"_Calladita, calladita, nadie tiene que saberlo"_

Aquella asquerosa voz le quemaba los oídos aun en la tranquilidad de la clínica. El metal del pedestal donde colgaban el suero le recordaba el brillo del cuchillo que se bamboleaba frente a su rostro mientras escuchaba esas palabras. El acero de aquel artefacto estaba frío, lo sabía porque le lo había puesto en la cara y luego…

Luego un grito aterrador alarmó a las enfermeras que entraron de golpe en la habitación. Le pedían que se calmara, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo si la había atravesado con eso? ¿Cómo si la habían mutilado en aquella sensible y sagrada zona? La vagina le dolía con sólo pensar en el primer corte, luego el segundo, luego la punta del cuchillo penetrándola y rasgando lo que encontrara a su paso. Las enfermeras la sujetaron y enderezaron cuando se quedó sin aire, sentía la tela en la boca, la que había usado para que no gritara y se ahogara en su propia saliva. Lloró igual que aquella larga noche, la vista no se le nublaba, era exacto.

"_Calladita, calladita, nadie tiene que saberlo"_

Sabía que si acaso decía algo las cosas empeorarían, para ella y para quienes quería.

"_Menos Gaara, tampoco Sasuke… y dudo que Hinata o Sakura lo quieran saber"_

¡Dios, no! ¡Que aleje ese filo! ¡Por favor!... el dolor era demasiado, la nariz le ardía por el llanto y la droga.

"_y tu seguro no quieres más recuerdos"_

Negó varias veces, frenéticamente. Ahí estaba ella, inclinada, con la mano de ése maniaco agarrándole el cabello hasta arrancarle algunos y forzándola a ver todo, la sangre que manaba de su entrepierna, el cuchillo rojo como toda su zona íntima y la manera en que sin ningún miramiento le mutilaba. Hasta la forzó a ver las "curaciones" que le hizo para detener la hemorragia y evitar la infección, la quería viva y ella deseaba morir. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría sentirse nuevamente como antes.

Eran las tres de la mañana, El Uchiha iba camino al baño del hotel donde estaban, un edificio viejo e insalubre, lo único que podían pagar por el momento puesto que ninguno quería ir ni a su casa ni de regreso a la casa de los curas. Se lavó la cara y tocó el lugar donde antes usaba el collarín. Lo había tirado en la calle, por la ventanilla del auto cuando salieron del hospital y no tenía intenciones de usarlo hasta que se hubieran arreglado las cosas. Empapó su cara nuevamente, el calor de esa noche era insoportable y el ventilador destartalado del cuarto que compartía con Gaara y Naruto había soltado unos extraños sonidos antes de desmantelarse frente a ellos.

-Sasuke – Cerró los ojos y sumergió la cara en el agua nuevamente, no se permitiría nada así nuevamente – Sasuke – Insistieron a sus espaldas, pero no iba a escuchar, no quería hacerlo – Sasuke, saca la cabeza del lavamanos o te ahogaras – le advirtieron, justo cuando el aire le faltaba.

-Itachi – pronunció el nombre de su hermano con temor y emoción, sabía que sólo él podía consolarlo.

-Si no hubiéramos gastado mi última paga en el televisor pantalla plana, seguro dormiríamos en un sitio con aire acondicionado – Afirmó el mayor en tono afable mientras se levantaba la coleta y humedecía su nuca.

-Tú insististe en hacerlo – Aclaró el menor, en tanto ayudaba a su hermano a sostenerse el cabello. Si tan sólo hubiera podido ver que, desde fuera, apenas se veía a un chico agarrando el aire en el vacio.

-Estás angustiado, ¿Verdad?

-No

-No finjas fortaleza conmigo, sé que estás muy preocupado. El ventilador es el menor de tus problemas – Itachi sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la frente a su hermanito, quien retrocedió al sentir la presión en la frente.

-¿Y qué me sugieres que haga?

-Deja que se haga justicia…

¿Bajo qué criterio se imparte la justicia?, ¿quiénes somos para decidir lo razonable y lo ilícito?... Según el diccionario, la justicia es una de las cuatro virtudes cardinales, que inclina a dar a cada uno lo que le corresponde o pertenece, es el derecho, la razón, la equidad. Según la biblia, Dios es justo, y separa a pecadores de bondadosos, quienes también son justos en su criterio. Dice la ley que permitir un crimen te hace responsable de él, aunque no lo comentas directamente. ¿Y qué hay de aquellas ocasiones en que un yerro es cometido por justa causa? ¿Igualmente es pecado matar a quien va a matarte?

En ése instante, mientras ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el uno con expresión firme, el otro de terror, todas las preguntas llegaron a sus mentes y con cierta duda, llegaron al punto de dolor espiritual y dilema moral.

¿Eran acaso ellos, simples hombres mortales, merecedores de decidir si una persona merecía el castigo? Y de hacerlo ¿Sería venganza o penalización?

_**¿No merece ser juzgada la justicia por ciega y arbitraria?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno, no sé si aún existan personas con la paciencia para seguir éste fict que abandoné por tanto tiempo, de ser así, se los agradezco enormemente.**_

_**Dejo el onceavo y último capítulo de "Yo pecador" (Sí, es el final, ni yo me lo creo OoO). Aproveché estos días que he estado enferma en casa para pensar bien el final y revisar otra vez sus comentarios, se podría decir que tengo tres finales para esto… ¿Final feliz? ¿Final trágico? ¿Algo agridulce?... supongo que ya lo averiguaremos en cuanto lleguemos al último párrafo de...**_

**Yo Pecador**

**Capítulo 11º**

-Se acabó - Dijo el pelirrojo con su voz temblorosa de ira. En una mano sostenía la ropa del ser que más odiaba en el planeta entero, en la otra el arma que acabaría de una buena vez con todo. Miró su rostro iracundo reflejado en la mirada de horror de aquella criatura y se repitió en voz baja un "que Dios me perdone" antes de bajar su brazo.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que un error tan llegara tan lejos? Sabía que había estado mal tomar a esa chica en plena iglesia, sabía que había sido peor tratarla como lo hizo y desprotegerla… pero era impensable que lo que inició como un chantaje por parte de un tipo con problemas mentales se convirtiera en… eso.

Y todo había llegado a éste punto decisivo, con arma en mano y con el culpable en la otra, era tan simple cobrar su venganza, todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que ese tipo jamás abriera sus ojos nuevamente. Quizás así podría ver nuevamente a Matsuri directo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza.

Hacía seis meses que no la veía… seis largos meses… tanto tiempo conteniendo tanta rabia, tanto tiempo con el recuerdo de su sonrisa borrada de su rostro y de sus ojos opacados por la desesperación. La última vez que había hablado con ella, había sido en el hospital siquiátrico, se había vuelto necesario internarla luego de aquel ataque tan atroz y repulsivo. Ella aún le temía a los cuchillos, tenían que dejarle la comida lista para ingerir sólo con tenedor y cuchara.

Pero ¿qué había sido de él esos seis meses? Fácil, una vida de días largos, noches cortas, pasar el día haciendo nada en un apartamento copado de personas. Tanto él como Sasuke y Naruto habían decidido abandonar la orden, eran fugitivos del vaticano viviendo donde nadie les conocía como sacerdotes. Naruto había conseguido un empleo no muy bien pago sacando fotocopias en una empresa y Sasuke estaba de mesero en un café cercano. Tenían suerte de que Hinata les ayudara con el arriendo y de que Sakura les advirtiera cuando alguien de su cede estaba por ir a la zona donde ellos se encontraban.

Y antes de eso, estaban las visitas al hospital, las que canceló cuando ya no soportó más. El último día de Matsuri interna por sus lesiones había sido soleado y todos parecían felices por vera salir, sin embargo la doctora interrumpió su alegría y, mirándolos con tal seriedad que por poco pensaron la chica moriría, dijo que Matsuri necesitaba ayuda psicológica y que lo mejor era internarla. Tras eso, explicó la serie de incidentes que habían tenido con ella, los gritos a media noche, el terror cuando alguien abría las ventanas, el mutismo absoluto en el que estaba sumida.

Tanto tiempo callada, ya ni siquiera decía las palabras de siempre _"calladita, calladita, nadie tiene que saberlo", _ni eso salía de su boca, sólo se quedaba en silencio mirando un punto fijo, mirando el vacio oscuro donde se refugiaba para no rendirse, para no ceder a la tentación de morderse la lengua y acabar con todo de una buena vez. Ella se movía, como un fantasma, con la pasividad de pluma cayendo, pero se movía, caminaba de un lado para otro, miraba a las personas sin manifestar mucho y luego regresaba a su lugar de siempre. Pero hubo una excepción, un momento en el que un pequeño atisbo de emoción cruzó por su rostro, algo que la mantenía conectada con la realidad de una forma cruel y agradable a la vez, ese algo era Gaara, esa excepción su visita.

Era imposible olvidar cuando seis meses atrás la había visitado, cuando ella deambulaba por el camino del jardín del hospital, mirando las flores sin mirar nada en realidad. Las voces se le antojaban como murmullos, no más sonoros que la caída de un alfiler, y los colores y rostros de las personas en aquel lugar lleno de locos y cuerdos eran borrones sin importancia, salvo por una, la de aquel hombre de ojos claros que invariablemente la visitaba todos los días. Cuando cruzaban miradas, por unos segundos, ella parecía ver algo realmente, sus ojos sonreían con melancolía aunque su rostro siguiera impasible y aunque él no fuera capaz de sonreír, la miraba con afecto siempre.

Y esa última vez había sido tan doloroso verla, tan felizmente doloroso. Siempre se sentaba junto a ella o caminaba a su ritmo por todas partes, hablándole, leyéndole algo porque según los doctores eso la podría ayudar, y en esa ocasión le había estado leyendo el mismo poemario viejo que Hinata le leía cuando la visitaba. Verso a verso revisaba sus reacciones y sentía que el corazón se le partía al notar que ella había perdido parte de su alma y que ésa alma tan pura y hermosa seguramente volaba cerca, a veces parecía que ella, al mirar el vacio, miraba su inocente felicidad saludándola desde lejos. Y lo que había rebosado el vaso había sido la mirada de lástima que ella le dedicó a él. ¿Cómo podía compadecerse de _él_? Gaara detestaba ver cómo en sus gestos por mínimos que fueran manifestaba un "no estés triste", y recordaba verla levantarse, arrancar una flor y regalársela sin decir nada con su boca, pero sí con las lágrimas silenciosas que rodaban por sus mejillas mientras él observaba perplejo esa pequeña flor y, con cierto temor, la tomaba de sus manos.

Ese día decidió no verla hasta acabar con todo, ese día empezaron sus seis meses de soledad y amargura, siempre vigilado por alguien para que no "cometiera una locura" ¡¿Locura? ¡Él sólo quería justicia! ¡No era demente querer justicia!

Tanto tiempo desesperado en su alcoba, escuchando cuando todos creían que no estaba atento, todos decían estar preocupados y él lo dudaba seriamente, es decir, si estaban tan preocupados porqué no le dejaban ir.

Y finalmente, hacía una semana, su antiguo enemigo le había soltado la cadena.

-Vete – Había murmurado Sasuke en voz baja mientras le tiraba las llaves del auto.

-¿Qué… haces? – Gaara no lo había creído en un principio, tanto tiempo de vigilarlo y de no ver su dolor ¿por qué ayudarlo ahora? – ¡he dicho que te fueras! ¡Gaara, sal de aquí ahora! ¡Vete antes de que los demás regresen!... y te lo suplico, no me digas a dónde vas ni qué harás ahí…

-¿Seguro, Uchiha? ¿Cómo sé que no tramas algo? – No era como si eso fuera a detenerlo realmente. La policía no hacía nada salvo esperar una declaración de Matsuri, él en cambio no tenía temor alguno de ir a prisión con tal de cumplir con su labor.

-Lárgate y ya… por favor…

Y así había hecho. Que Dios lo cuidara de que lo hallaran antes de lograr su objetivo, o mejor dicho, que cuidara al que se pusiera en su camino. Pasó una semana entera vigilando a su presa como lo hubiera hecho un cazador, un asesino experimentado. Noche y día saboreaba la cercanía de su objetivo, la venganza con su sabor dulce, frío y amargo le rodeaba la lengua y opacaba cualquier otro sabor. No había comida o bebida que manara un aroma, que dejara una huella diferente a ese sabor a venganza, a ansiedad, todo sabía exactamente igual. Tan cerca del final y tan lejos de efectuarlo, extrañando y anhelando la sensación de calma que esa chica atolondrada le había dado, rememorando esos momentos en que disfrutó de su prohibida aventura romántica, de ese lapso que no encajaba con él y que hacía parte suya con tal intensidad que ahora daría toda su vida con tal de un simple "te quiero" salido de la boca de esa chica.

Y todo se resumía al momento en que había elegido ser juez y pecador, entrar esa noche a esa oficina con el desgraciado anciano dentro, ocupado en su papeleo, olvidándose de lo que había hecho. La entrada al lugar, el compartir miradas con el futuro cadáver, la ignorancia y arrogancia del auténtico diablo que creía estar a salvo hasta que había saltado hacia él. El forcejeo era un dulce preludio al fin de esa vida que no debió ser, porque alguien tan horrible como Orochimaru jamás debió nacer, de eso estaba seguro Gaara. El pelirrojo comenzó a comprender el placer de matar durante esos cortos instantes de lucha, sentía su sed de sangre quemarlo por dentro, cada fibra de su ser deseaba ser mancillada con sangre, con esa sangre. Perdía la razón con el forcejeo, casi podía escuchar una canción en medio del violento altercado ¿Eran ángeles o demonios los que cantaban? Fueran lo que fueran entonaban una melodía exquisita.

Y, finalmente, el momento de la verdad, lograba someter al tipo, lograba ver terror en sus ojos, lograba distinguir su reflejo en aquellos asquerosos ojos amarillos, sostenía con fuerza las manos que habían hecho tanto daño a tantas personas.

-No te mataré rápido, tenlo por seguro – Masculló con rabia y satisfacción el pelirrojo que apretaba con fuerza un trapo contra el rostro del tipo. Orochimaru reconocía el olor, era cloroformo. ¿Coincidencia, ironía o justicia poética? Eso no le importaba mucho a ninguno de los dos. El uno sólo pensaba en justicia, el otro en su propia muerte – Matarte rápido sería tan… simple, no es lo correcto – Gaara levantó el cuchillo que llevaba en la otra mano y se lo enseñó a su víctima – Es hora de que pagues.

Y lo haría, porque a los ojos de Gaara debía hacerse justicia, aunque en el proceso perdiera su propia alma. A fin de cuentas ¿qué era lo justo, qué era lo injusto? Tantos años de confesiones, de escuchar los problemas de los demás, tantos años de no entender éste aparentemente gran mundo que en realidad no es más que un miserable punto en algún lugar del universo. No más, no se preocuparía más por nada de eso, por la salvación del alma o la condena eterna. ¡El alma al diablo! (*) ¡Nada de paz en la tierra! ¡Nada de cielo o infierno! Si la vida no era justa, él no tenía razón para seguir reglas, el debía ser el justo en medio de los pecadores, aunque a fin de cuentas, ante el mundo entero, estaría gritando "Yo pecador"

El pelirrojo bajó los pantalones del tipo sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos. Quería ver el terror, asegurarse de que con cada segundo ese demonio sufriera, que su horror aumentara lentamente mientras él cobraba por cada uno de los momentos de dolor que se aglomeraban en su mente. Gaara no era alguien expresivo, se limitaba a guardar todo dentro suyo y dejarlo ahí para que nadie lo viera, pero estaba cansado, demasiado cansado.

-¿Sabes qué va a pasarte ahora? – ¿Saberlo? ¿Cómo saberlo? El chico parecía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, tantas opciones de tortura pasaban por la mente de ambos que por poco les mareaban.

El cuchillo descendió lentamente hasta el miembro del de ojos amarillos. El terror le desdibujo el rostro cuando sintió el metal frío y afilado rozar esa piel tan delicada y sensible. Trató de forcejear, pero estaba demasiado débil y drogado como para poder hacer algo. Gaara movió el cuchillo y le propinó un corte no muy profundo en el pene mientras apretaba más el paño contra su boca para que sus gritos de dolor no salieran. El miembro, flácido y herido sangraba descontroladamente, y el rojo aumentaba cuando el pelirrojo propinaba otro corte.

Tanto dolor, tanta sangre, las lágrimas salían de los ojos del monstruo, pero la compasión no brotaba del corazón joven consumido por la ira. Mataría al tipo, pero no sin antes hacerle conocer el infierno que le había hecho vivir a esa chica. Una vez le destrozara los genitales y le metiera la cuchilla, sólo entonces sería capaz de matarlo. Acabar con la vida de esa cosa luego de la tortura que le esperaba sería el único acto de compasión que tendría con él.

-¡GAARA! – El grito que desgarró el aire lo agarró por sorpresa, pero no se detendría, no podía prestar atención a todo ese escándalo.

-No interfieran – Dijo secamente el de ojos claros en un tono que daba a entender que haría _cualquier cosa _ con tal de cumplir con su venganza.

-¡Serás idiota, Gaara! – Naruto saltó sobre el pelirrojo y forcejeó con él para quitarle el cuchillo. ¿Por qué interferían? ¿Por qué querían detenerlo? ¿Acaso no sabían que esa era el único camino correcto?

-¡SUELTAME! – El pelirrojo movió la cuchilla ensangrentad en contra del rubio. – ¡DIJE QUE NO INTERFIRIERAN!

-Gaara… si haces esto serás igual a él – lloriqueó Hinata desde la puerta. Estaba pálida, aterrada ¿Ese era el mismo chico con el que había salido alguna vez?

-¡IRÁS A PRISIÓN, IDIOTA! – Naruto lanzó un puno al rostro de Gaara, un puño que resultó herirle pues en medio del ajetreo, el pelirrojo usó su arma para defenderse. Naruto, el joven y alocado chico, su "amigo" tenía un corte vertical en su muñeca, uno largo que se extendía desde el final de la palma de su mano hasta lo alto del antebrazo.

El rojo de vida y muerte coloreó la escena entera. Sangre de justos, sangre de pecadores, toda derramada y mezclada como una sola. No diferían en color, en la manera de llevarse consigo la vida del cuerpo que abandonaba. Hinata lloraba e improvisaba un torniquete en el brazo del rubio, que ya sentía mareos y la garganta seca. Gaara maldijo por lo bajo y se mordió el labio inferior con ira, por más que quisiera su venganza completa, debía socorrer al inocente que había herido. Tendría que acabar con la vida de Orochimaru de un solo tajo…

O eso creyó

Un disparo cortó el aire. El aroma a pólvora se mezcló con el de la sangre, la tristeza se combinó con la sorpresa y finalmente, por un orificio ennegrecido y quemad en la cabeza del malvado, la vida se le escapaba en un suspiro.

-Tenía que…– La voz del teléfono de Hinata que se comunicaba con emergencias era lo único que se escuchaba aparte de la voz del azabache que sostenía la humeante pistola – Era la única forma de que… ¡TENÍA QUE HACERLO!

Sasuke, con quien había empezado todo, terminaba todo. Su mirada estresada, los temblores de su cuerpo, los murmullos que comenzó a soltar al caer de rodillas al suelo, todo era confuso en medio de esa noche plagada de muerte y rabia. La más oscura de las noches que cualquiera de ellos recordaría.

-¿qué dices? – Sasuke hablaba solo nuevamente… No, hablaba con Itachi nuevamente. – ¿seguro? –El joven, en medio de sus alucinaciones, agarró el arma que Gaara había utilizado y comenzó a apuñalar el cadáver que tenía en frente. Una, otra y otra vez, con rabia, con frustración, bañado en lágrimas y sudor. Casi de repente, antes de que el cuerpo quedara irreconocible, Sasuke se detuvo –Sí… tienes razón… que caiga el telón – Y con un último disparo en su frente, terminaba su historia. El ruido de ambulancias y patrullas llegó tan rápido que casi parecía imposible que ese fuera el final.

Dos muertes en una noche, dos cadáveres en el cuarto con tanta sangre…

Y toda esta historia de amor y tragedia había transcurrido apenas hacía tres años.

Y todas esas memorias llegaban en pocos segundos. Tanto tiempo, tan corto y extenso… Él jamás imaginó que tras tantos años siguiera pensando en esa noche. La última imagen de sus memorias enfebrecidas de ira, la de Sasuke suicidándose justo en frente suyo, lo perseguía constantemente y no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué lo había hecho. Quizás ese pobre chico de tantos rostros, su antiguo enemigo y más leal aliado, estaba más cansado que él mismo. Ojalá Itachi no hubiera sido sólo una alucinación, así podría preguntarle porqué Sasuke hizo lo que hizo, porqué no dejó que Gaara terminara con su venganza… ¿Ese sacrificio había valido la pena?

-Gaara – Esa dulce voz interrumpía sus pensamientos nuevamente. Gaara miró a Matsuri sin decir palabra alguna, no quería decirle qué se pasaba por su cabeza entonces – al parecer alguien vino antes que nosotros. –Él asintió mientras observaba las flores ante la tumba del chico Uchiha. Habían logrado que le sepultaran junto a su hermano, así que las flores eran para ambos. Era curioso, aunque a Itachi jamás lo conocieron, casi lo sentían cerca, era como si al pensar en Sasuke automáticamente se viera el espejismo de su hermano a su lado.

-Yo le odiaba – Dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirar la tumba –… Le odié tanto que no sé si debo estar aquí

-Sabes que ese odio estaba mal infundado, nadie podía saber cuán mal estaba él – Cuando Gaara levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que ella observaba fijamente la inscripción en la lápida, "que caiga el telón, está farsa terminó". Nadie supo jamás porqué Sasuke había dicho eso antes de dejar éste mundo, pero lo había dicho y se había convertido en su epitafio – Sigo preguntándome porqué hizo todo eso

-Quería hacer lo correcto, de eso estoy seguro – La simple mención del hecho traía consigo imágenes rápidas de aquel entonces. Matsuri se estremecía al recordar el miedo y desesperación que sintió, la paranoia constante aun sabiéndose segura en el hospital… en ocasiones tenía pesadillas, eran menos que antes, pero pesadillas al fin de cuentas… quizás lo mejor era que ella jamás supiera la verdad completa, ya había sufrido demasiado. Las razones de Sasuke para hacer lo que hizo eran un misterio, pero él había matado al tipo, no Gaara, no valía la pena decirle a Matsuri quién había sido el primero en atacar.

-¿Sabes algo, Gaara? En retrospectiva, no quisiera cambiar nada – Era fácil creerle cuando aún con los ojos llorosos sonreía tan ampliamente mirando el cielo – si eso no hubiera ocurrido no estaríamos hoy aquí. Naruto dejó eso de ser sacerdote y ahora está con quien ama, Hinata ya no está sola gracias a eso, Sasuke obtuvo el descanso que tanto necesitaba, _ese tipo _ya no atormenta a nadie y… – Y la verdad le daba demasiada pena decirlo, además seguro Gaara se reiría de ella.

-Y Tú y yo estamos juntos ahora – Completó él mientras se tragaba la vergüenza. Seguía siendo extraño no llevar el collarín, pero mandar esa carta a Roma con su renuncia fue lo mejor. Ya nadie le prohibía estar con ella, ya no era guía espiritual de nadie, tampoco sentía merecerlo.

Esas memorias malditas, esa vida de doble faz, todo era se veía lejano especialmente cuando el recuerdo más tangible era esa tumba, porque ni la iglesia mancillada existía ahora. Como si aún en espíritu Sasuke hubiese tenido cuentas pendientes con éste mundo, esa noche el sistema de sonido de la iglesia hizo cortocircuito y todo el lugar fue tragado por el fuego. Altas llamas llevándose todo, limpiando toda mancha de pecado que hubieran dejado, desde el supuesto pecado carnal hasta los auténticos yerros de sangre, todo se había ido.

Esa le pareció a todos una señal de que era el final, el auténtico final, y de que era hora de seguir sus corazones y andar por la extraña senda que, ya fuera Dios o el destino, les había puesto en frente. Ni él, ni Sasuke, ni Naruto, menos Orochimaru merecían llevar esos collarines. Los cuatro no estaban hechos para esa vida, sus almas estaban manchadas de mentiras, odios, deseos y sueños pasionales. Tantas heridas causadas por la rabia y la hipocresía, por culpas que se transferían y por cobardías y valentías poco racionales. Sí, eran chantajistas, mentirosos, lujuriosos, agresivos, eran los santos pecadores, los que lanzaban la piedra y escondían la mano. Sasuke, con su muerte había camuflado el crimen de Gaara así como Gaara había escondido sus crímenes antes. Ya no eran sacerdotes, ya no eran devotas ayudando en la iglesia, eran sólo simples e impuros pecadores…

Y a fin de cuentas ¿Qué no somos eso todos? ¿Qué no somos dignos de poner el mentón en alto y decir…

**YO PECADOR**

**-FIN-**

**(*) Al decir "el alma al diablo" quise agregar una referencia chiquita a otro fict de mi autoría, "Crónicas De Una Obsesión". Esa frase resulta ser el título de un libro que publica Sai en esa historia.**

**Ahora sí, pasemos a la nota final…**

_**Wow, el final…**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que tuvieron la paciencia de seguir el fict hasta el final, desde los que lo leyeron el primer día que se publicó hasta los que apenas ahora se dan cuenta de que existe, a todos ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, sin ustedes esto jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos, fueron ustedes los que me convencieron de que esto, que inició como un regalo/trato con Midori-neechan se convirtiera en una historia de 11 capítulos, fue su paciencia conmigo la que logró todo esto ^^U**_

_**Espero que el final les gustara, yo sinceramente estoy bastante feliz con el fict y aún me cuesta creer que terminó… se siente raro… bueno, hasta la próxima será! Y como siempre, espero que comenten y me digan sus opiniones finales de la historia, si les gustó o no el final, si alguien por ahí todavía quiere insultarme por la demora, bienvenido sea (que me lo merezco XD), espero sus reviews! ^o^**_


End file.
